


JACK BENJAMIN中心短篇合集

by FoggySunday



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Jack, Dominance, M/M, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Johnny, top!Curtis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: 原则上1chapter=1 PWP。BOTTOM都是双性设定。ALL  JACK无节操。





	1. Chapter 1

_Love is a sunshine in winter/火王子_

 

午后的房间额外温暖，寒冬的阳光尤其珍贵。落地窗前的毯子像堆积的棉花糖一样，身心愉悦的暖色调有种让人扑进去的冲动。

Jack窝在毯子里休息，一层一层的被子包裹着他赤裸的身体。他好像有点儿热了，伸出胳膊挪挪身体，打着瞌睡继续阅读那本深奥的小说。不高兴的时候Jack总会露出微妙的不屑的表情，但困意阻止了他发脾气，于是他把额前粘腻的刘海撩起，闭上眼睛准备小睡一会。

“午饭没有吃，蛋糕也没有吃。”Johnny带着那副比常人要更热的身体不顾Jack的抗拒，悄悄地钻入被窝，话语既像是道歉又仿佛在责备自己，“Jackie，不要生我的气了好吗？”他先是抓住对方天生发冷的双足，发热的手心温暖Jack的足尖与脚腕。然后，在男友指尖的摸索下，Jack能感到大腿、屁股、腰间和胸前慢慢变得温热起来，他轻轻地喘息着，眼看Johnny拱了拱，趴在自己胸前，只好叹了一口气。

Jack总是抵不过犬系男友的撒娇。Johnny像条大只的金毛犬那样，唇间呵着温暖，吞吐落在Jack松开的睡衣领口上，他无视Jack不悦的神色，摆出一副灿烂的微笑，圆滚滚的脑袋钻进了Jack捧着书本的臂弯里，拿走对方的书籍，得寸进尺地把Jack 压在身下。

“嗯——哼？”

Johnny的计划是引起Jack的注意，他皱着眉头的狗狗眼直直地盯着对方假装没事发生的双眸。

“怎么了？”

“嗯——哼？”

“想怎样，老是哼哼是怎么样。”Jack瞥了他一眼，没好气地把书本放到一旁。

“Jackie已经一个早上没有跟我说话了——”得到Jack的搭理后，Johnny好比精神了百倍似的，他全身上下都贴紧了Jack瘦瘦的身躯，脸也埋进了Jack脑袋隔壁的枕头。

“所以呢？”

“我闷坏了，再不跟Jack一起我就闷死了。”

“哦。”Jack转过身去。他本想推开身上的大狗狗的，然而Johnny的重量让他无计可施。“你太热了。”Jack干巴巴地回答，而动作却暴露了自己的心思——他的腰际不小心擦到被褥，轻微的刺疼让他发出低声呻吟，都怪自己昨晚上太放纵Johnny……在床上。正是腰间那些淤青，破坏了强迫症的Jack一天的好心情！

Jack移开，Johnny靠过去；Jack干脆换了隔壁的枕头，Johnny又继续急切地扑过去；Jack掀起被子盖着Johnny的脑袋，Johnny依然不屈不挠地跳起来搂住他的腰。

“再挪就没有被子了咯。”Johnny知道Jack怕冷，于是把Jack逼到没退路后，他像个得意的大男孩一样缠上Jack，靠着对方的后背撒娇。“冷死我的Jackie了~”Johnny急切地把Jack拥入怀里，双臂紧紧地抱住对方的身体，压倒性的体型散发着让Jackie舒心的热量。

完全没有对付Johnny的办法。Jack屈服了，毕竟，他一秒也不愿意暴露在冷空气中，他也不愿意放弃Johnny这个大暖炉——Jack不知道这算不算是原谅Johnny了，但被温暖包围着的身体已经放松下来，他握着Johnny的手背，缩缩脖子，闭上眼睛微笑地说道，“过完冬天就不要你了哟。”

“嗯——哼！”

像宠物一样粘人的Johnny完全把Jack压在身下了，Jack的肚子咕噜叫了一声，他掐了一把Johnny的手臂，“去把蛋糕拿过来。”

 

蛋糕上有很多草莓，很多很多，草莓上面还淋了一层甜甜的糖浆。

Johnny有很多话跟Jack说，他让Jack裹好被子，然后趴在Jack的腿上跟他说话。Jack吃掉上面的草莓，然后挖一勺草莓下的蛋糕喂给Johnny。Johnny念念叨叨地说了很多，比说他小时候和兄长Curtis的琐碎事，讲完后只会自己哈哈大笑而Jack木无表情的老旧笑话，或者无端端就嚷嚷着“Jackie我真的好喜欢你”之类。Jack看着他，他喜欢默默地听Johnny的声音，替他擦掉嘴角的奶油。Jack几乎不主动开口，可只要他一个眼神，Johnny就能对他着急起来。

“够热了John，赶紧放开我。”Jack提醒着粘人的男友，手上的蛋糕盘不小心打翻，只剩下一小块的奶油掉落在Johnny的脑袋上。

“我要看不到东西了——”Johnny说话故意拖长尾音，他单眼闭着，俏皮地抬起头拱拱Jack，“Jackie赶紧舔舔，这里还有一颗你最喜欢的草莓哟。”他往脑袋一指，再把Jack拉到身旁，脸蛋贴近对方的胸膛，厚实的手臂环绕Jack柔软的身体。“最喜欢你了。”湿漉漉的舌头舔着额头，Jack溺爱着他的如宠物狗一样的Johnny，于是他情不自禁地的抬头——映入眼帘的，是对方因放大而模糊的脸，冰凉的鼻尖碰到Johnny刺刺的寸头，火热的他体温又升高了几度——但这并不管用——Johnny看到Jack清澈瞳孔里自己的倒影，里面像冬日里平静的湖面一样，静谧迷茫，那充满着雾气的、湿润的眼睛啊，Johnny直勾勾地凝视着它们——一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟，哗啦啦，高温的身体感觉好比刚淋过一场大雨，焰火被浇灭了，暧昧的烟雾滋滋滋地冒出来，Johnny颤抖着喉咙呼噜呼噜着。

“我也喜欢你。”听到对方的告白后，Jack淡淡地笑了。他撇着嘴低头看着在胸前蹭蹭的Johnny，伸手挠挠宠物犬光滑的下巴。他假装优雅地躺好，还假装挣扎了几下——然后必须的，他立刻又被Johnny不满地拱两下，还抓住了四肢。

听到Jack的哈欠声，Johnny赶紧爬了起来，他盯着Jack半眯的眼睛观察半秒，然后，俯身落下一个精致的吻。Johnny探索着Jack闪耀着光泽的双唇，舌尖在嘴唇上琢磨两下后，还是忍不住深入研究。他轻轻地抚弄Jack黝黑的短发，被Jack戏剧性的摩挲他唯一稍微低温一些的耳垂，于是，敏感的Johnny没忍住发出的笑声——但马上就被Jack瞪了一眼，所以大狗狗只好灰溜溜地闭嘴，继续接吻。

浪漫似乎被破坏了。虽然Johnny的体型几乎一只手就可以抱起Jack，可是他却懒洋洋地纠缠自己的主人。冬天的下午因为他变得更暖和，Jack低声细语地提醒Johnny不要撞到鼻子——男友激动地向他索吻着，Jack不希望Johnny鲁莽地撞在地板上，像上次那样，好不容易营造的温情被匆匆中止。

Johnny越来越热了。Jack这么想着，然后被狠狠地吻了一下。当他还没缓过来、正揉着炙热的嘴唇时，男朋友已经脱下上衣，对方火辣的身材吸引了Jack全部目光。Jack觉得自己穿着的毛绒睡衣实在太蠢，他红着脸爱抚Johnny的腰背，汗津津的胸肌与鼓鼓的肩膀，然后不安分地扒下男友的裤子，把半硬的阴茎贴过来。

“太冷了John。”Jack终于舍得脱下蠢透的睡衣。赤裸的、纯洁的、雪白的Jack，他柔软的胸部对着Johnny，尖尖的手指捧起对方的下巴然后又接了吻。他的腿被Johnny缠着，然后两人的下半身一起挪进被褥里头摩擦生热，“好冷……好冷……”畏寒的Jack迫不及待地与Johnny肌肤相亲，他恨不得每一寸发肤都染上Johnny的热量，而且每当这个时候，Jack都无法自拔地期待Johnny进入他的身体里后，充满他窄窄的通道和空洞洞的子宫后，在里面释放温热，温暖他的一丝一毫。

这样未免太淫乱了吧。

Jack才反应过来时，他已经被Johnny按进了毛茸茸的被窝。他的心怦怦直跳，紧张得连同眼眶也湿热了起来。

“让我来就行，让我来就好。”

Jack睁开眼睛，便看见Johnny温柔的笑容。“John……”幸福的感觉油然而生，Jack鼻子酸酸的，这种感觉宛如吃了未熟透的草莓似的，他愣愣地任由Johnny在他的锁骨上落下温热的湿吻，有点分不清现在到底是他宠着Johnny，还是他被Johnny宠爱着了。

这样的话……淫乱一点让他高兴又算得什么呢？

Jack不擅长卖弄风骚，甚至他连调情姿势都很笨拙，但他就这样笨笨地张开两条腿，让Johnny的腹肌贴上自己柔软的小腹，Johnny坚实的胯部摩擦得自己大腿内侧发红，和Johnny骄傲的阴茎在Jack湿润的私处外磨蹭。

“又湿又热的……”对方不安分的手指窥探Jack的下体，Johnny看着爱人脸红的样子，色情的形容词络绎不绝。“像章鱼的小吸盘那样吸着我的指头哦。”Johnny笑嘻嘻地说着，同时为Jack进行不急不慢的指交。

挡在身前的身体让Jack热了一些，他一手扶着Johnny的肩膀，一手抱起自己的另一条腿。Johnny正在他的耳边说写色色的话，或者咬咬Jack凉飕飕的耳垂，但他厚实的指头，却仍在玩弄Jack腿间的秘密入口，滋滋的水声刺激着两人的耳膜。爱人用两只手指撑开Jack薄薄的阴唇，一根中指在敏感的内侧打着转儿，时不时挑逗翘起的阴蒂或者伸进流水的雌穴入口，来回抽插两下后，Johnny的耳朵故意贴紧Jack脖子上的脉搏，捕捉最细微的呻吟声。

“想吻你那里，Jackie……宝贝儿，亲爱的，让我亲吻你这里好吗？”Johnny利用慵懒的嗓音向爱人撒娇。

“不准说这种色色的……！John！”

转眼间，Johnny已经爬下来了。Jack只能糯糯地嘟嘴，扯过被子盖着肩膀。

Johnny小心翼翼地拨开Jack松软的耻毛，凑近嗅嗅。害羞得Jack一个激灵想要后退，却被男友抓住了大腿。Johnny让他屈起双腿，弓起身体——宠物狗一样恳求的眼神，Jack不用两秒便投降了。

“做得很好哦。”Johnny微笑着赞叹，这样下来，他们的角色似乎反过来了。Johnny用脑袋贴上对方皱皱的肚子，等着Jack条件反射般伸了一下懒腰后，软绵绵的肚子层层叠叠地伸展又恢复，使得Johnny犹豫地看了两眼后，才由衷地感叹：他已经等不及想要Jack怀孕，想要Jack肉乎乎的肚子变得圆滚滚起来。

这个想法真是露骨得糟糕。Jack害臊得马上用被褥遮住大半张脸，只露出好奇的眼睛。

Jack的体毛本身就很少，隐私部位尤其少。他本身已经够白皙了，谁料到私处在肌肤的衬托下，显得更是鲜艳的水红。在Johnny的舔舐下，那些过热的粉红渐渐地从花蕊中央扩散开来。Johnny抬起Jack沉甸甸的睾丸，把头埋进下面那片私密的森林里去。Jack软塌的阴茎无精打采搭在耻毛上，过度张开的大腿根部既光滑又发白，Johnny舌吻的技巧毫不逊色，无论是面对Jack甜蜜的嘴巴，还是更甜蜜的私处……他的舌头滑溜溜地像不安分的金鱼，含着腻腻的阴蒂轻轻吸吮，然后卷起两边的花瓣，连同蜜糖一起吞咽，Johnny咽下的声音让Jack羞耻得不行，但是很明显，小王子的好奇心胜于一切——他弓起身子看着Johnny怎样爱抚舔玩自己，还天真的以为Johnny不会在意他这些笨拙的行为——这细腰过分的弧度看起来有些夸张，但是这对于身体柔软的Jack算不上什么。

男友饱含技巧的口交让Jack还没被操就潮涌了两次。小王子每一丝浓稠的精液散发着阵阵费洛蒙，Johnny似乎有些把持不住了。面对着Jack香艳的雌性器官，正常的雄性都应该早已有了生理反应——Johnny发红的阴茎硬得几乎贴着腹肌。“我想要了——”霹雳火先生钻入Jack胸前的被窝里，然后穿过被子，探出圆溜溜的寸头，“Jackie~~”他像向主人索求零食的摇尾巴大狗狗一样兴奋，发烫的阴茎不安分地蹭着Jack的大腿内侧，指头仍在沾湿对方花苞吐出的充沛粘液，把这些温热的液体均匀地涂抹在Jack的花瓣内侧。

“坏狗狗……坏Johnny……！”Jack没好气地挠挠Johnny的下巴，他蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下对方的鼻尖，就是不肯把“快进来吧笨蛋”这种话说出口。

“嗯——嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

Johnny兴奋地扑倒了Jack，在爱人昂头吞吐的瞬间埋入对方的项窝里，蹭着吻着爱人滚烫的肌肤，Jack薄得半透明的肌肤在Johnny大手的摩挲下呈现出深浅不一的红痕。Johnny害怕自己会失控，弄伤怀里的宝贝儿，所以每当他触碰到的肌肤，他总会亟不可待地追上去，留下一个体贴的吻。Jack的融到又细又窄，就像他瘦小的身板一样，容易受伤，可Johnny的硬物却完全要比Jack可接受的程度大上一号，即使Johnny再缓慢，不到一会，Jack也会有强烈的反应，然后Johnny就会被他可爱的主人抓紧赤裸的肩膀，眼泪汪汪地低语，“好疼……好疼哦……”

“我有这么……大吗？”Johnny瞪大眼睛一脸无辜地注视着一脸痛楚的Jack。他悻悻然地低头：赤红的硬物才进入了头部和前半身，爱人的入口竟被撑出了一个漂亮的形状，Jack外翻的阴唇紧紧地箍着硬物的外侧，完全违背话语般地贪婪地吞噬着阴茎，脆弱的肚皮一起一伏，协助Jack调整他紧张的呼吸。Johnny禁不住替他按摩入口周围，和暴露在空气中的阴蒂，神经敏感的小豆豆倔强地翘着，于是Johnny轻轻一按，Jack突然“啊”地淫叫一声，身体猛地弓起——小Johnny感到一阵强烈的液体扑面而来，火辣的它从头到尾被浇了一遍水似的。

Jack潮吹了。

他的甬道一缩一缩，瞬间把男友的硬物吞入一大部分。“好糟糕……”他小声地责备自己的失态，抬头便看到Johnny欣慰的脸孔。“干什么……！”Jack的小王子脾气说来就来，“别……不准你这样看着我！坏心眼儿！”

Johnny温顺地吻了他的侧脸，在Jack羞涩的眼神里，他再次俯身吻了他微启的双唇。“我爱你，”Johnny不停地亲吻着他，眼睑、鼻尖、唇瓣和耳廓，“我爱你Jackie……”他拉开Jack紧紧扣在胸前的双手，然后把它们放到两侧，再与对方十指紧扣，“如果可以，让我再……再靠近一点点……！”忽然Johnny猛地一顶，沉溺在情话里的Jack惊叫了一下后急促地喘息着，眼泪不由得沿着腮帮滑下。

Jack的体内紧缩了起来，Johnny还没满足的欲望迅速地熊熊燃烧了起来。他一把抓住了Jack的屁股，把他抱了起来，光靠手肘支撑两个人的重量，在紧紧贴合之后狂野地抽插着。身体悬空的Jack哭着抱紧他的Johnny，微弱的离心力让他有些少害怕，他只好让交叉的环绕对方腰间的双腿再钳紧一些，拥抱再接近一些。

“John……John……我……抱紧我……呜呜……”Jack无助的哭腔惹得人心疼。

“我在，宝贝儿……我在这里。”

结合处被撞得通红，Johnny圆浑的睾丸拍打着Jack苍白的会阴，晶莹的淫水不停地从穴口窄小的空隙流出来，流过Jack雪白的屁股，在上面留下数道水痕后，最终在柔软的珊瑚绒床褥上停留。被操开的甬道酥酥麻麻的，Jack失控的身体只剩下高潮和无数高潮后美妙的余韵了，里面的皱褶深深地吸紧了入侵的硬物，然后齐心协力地把阴茎送到更深的层次。Johnny无数次射精的冲动涌上心头，但在Jack湿漉漉的眼神下，他一忍再忍。

“射在里面吧……射在最里面才怀上宝宝呢……”Jack有气无力地提醒着。

“快热化了……”Johnny死死地掰开Jack平摊开的大腿，这个姿势似乎扭曲地变形，可Jack却笑着说没关系的。“好舒服……宝贝儿……太紧了……”Johnny的低音特别性感，他断断续续地赞美着身下的情人，像个兴奋的大男孩。滚烫的阴茎再次被紧缩的阴道挤压，精液一不小心外泄了一点点，可Johnny马上意识到问题所在，他强忍着射精的冲动，一而再地碾压过Jack体内的敏感点，深处的G点已经在抽插中被刺激过无数次了。两人混合的淫水湿湿热热的，猛烈的酥麻感袭击了他的全身，仿佛被电流过了一遍。

心爱的人就在耳边喘息，Johnny享受着做爱的每一秒钟。他下意识地往更深处插入，终于在一个柔软的门外，他笑着停止了进攻。“到子宫了哦——”Johnny捧着Jack的脸，柔声提示，“和Jackie生宝宝……”

“别说了……求你……”Jack似乎不太喜欢过于露骨的调情。“进去……进去就好……”他点点头。宫口瞬间就被菱角分明的龟头破开，Jack已经来不及说不了，Johnny咬住他的嘴唇猛地捅了进去，彻彻底底地把他疼爱的恋人拥有了。火热的精液猛烈地浇灌了子宫内部，宛如要把欲火扑灭一般的勇猛。Johnny压着Jack的身体射了两次精，满满的精液漫过宫口和宫内，甚至还会从里面流出一点点。他轻轻捏起Jack的乳尖玩弄，薄薄的胸膛里传来扑通扑通地心跳声，Johnny侧耳倾听，他终于知道，和爱人一样频率的心跳是多么的幸福。

“好暖和……”填饱肉欲的Jack还被插着，这个过度张开的身体似乎有点别扭，于是他轻轻调整，让Johnny乖乖地趴在胸前。他稍稍放松了一些，但高潮的余韵延绵不断，Johnny还火上烧油似的舔玩他平坦的胸部，硬是要在小巧的乳尖上咬出红透透的牙齿印。

“别闹了，乖……”

“还没够……还没够呢……”Johnny嚷嚷着，他不甘心地抽插了两下，眼看着Jack平静的脸上又红了起来，深处的龟头被一股温热的潮吹喷湿了，子宫深处一波一波地喷溅着热液，肚子又鼓起一点。“又潮吹了……”他满意地捏捏Jack瘦瘦的腰际，看着那雪白的肚皮浅浅起伏。

“肚子好涨……”Jack实在是拿撒娇的Johnny没办法。他按按鼓鼓的腹部，找到子宫的位置，然后用灵巧的手指描绘出Johnny阴茎的形状，“在这里呢……好大……”他从阴唇的入口一直指导肚脐下方，“从这里到这里……都是John。”

“好喜欢你，Jackie。”Johnny咧开嘴笑着，“好喜欢你，好喜欢好喜欢。”他忽然抱紧Jack，就这样不停地告着白，浓厚的温热的吻接二连三地落在Jack的脸上、脖子上和肩上，金毛犬似的宠物情人本性毕露，Johnny拥抱着他最爱的Jack，亲吻着，舔舐着，就像对待世界上最可爱的珍宝。

可是，黏糊糊的床褥对Jack来说是绝对不能忍的。“脏死了，赶紧出来。”Jack说的，当然是Johnny明显小了一点（还是很大）的小Johnny。

“不要，这样很舒服呢。”

“但是就这么让我在这么脏的床铺上太难受了！”

“那……换隔壁睡？”Johnny嘟囔着，“Jackie——”

“……”Jack最终还是妥协了他的撒娇。正当他准备侧身时，Johnny像想到什么似的，立即地把他拖回来。

“太冷啦。”他说，边挪着身体，“让我先暖和暖和哦。”Johnny把Jack拥入怀里，用自带的发热温暖他怕冷的爱人。

他们俩闭上了眼睛，以最亲密的姿势睡在了一起。

寒冷的冬天依旧寒冷，傍晚的时候，竟然降下了第一场雪。但暖洋洋的房子内，霹雳火先生和小王子相拥而眠了，Johnny悄悄地瞥了一眼Jack安静的睡脸，情不自禁地吻了一下，又吻了一下，再三确认Jack没有醒来之后，Johnny鼓起勇气，含着对方的下唇睡过去了。


	2. Lascivious Christmas Eve

_Lascivious Christmas Eve/柯王子_

 

“还有工作？所以今天晚上还不能回家吗……好吧，算了。”

晚上九点十五分，Jack挂了电话一个人坐在火炉边。偌大的饭厅里空荡荡的，怀里的猫咪快要睡着了。

从宠物店把美容后的小猫带回家后，Jack洗了澡，换了一身衣服。这是他唯一一套迎合圣诞气氛的套装，红绿拼色的睡衣，Jack不耐烦地把滑稽的领结拆了下来。Jack和Curtis的房子位于市中心最繁华地段的一栋新建的公寓楼，爱好安静的Jack Benjamin把整一层都买下来了。

对于他来说，这个圣诞夜前夕和普通的一个晚上没有区别：天还是很冷，没有下雪，Curtis还在公司加班。他抱着猫咪来到落地窗前，霓虹灯的倒影映照在玻璃上。Jack顺着怀里猫咪柔软的毛发，瞥了一眼一旁的相框——Curtis和自己的合照。两个穿着同款黑西装的人，他坐在Curtis腿上，雍容的脸庞透着淡淡的清冷，宛如高傲的天鹅。Curtis的脑袋犹犹豫豫地靠在自己的后脑勺上，忍着不笑。

那时候的他还真够老实的。Jack想着，温暖的笑容悄悄地浮现在脸上。他回头看了一眼丰盛的饭菜，再木木地看了一眼倒映在玻璃上的微笑。

我不该会是在担心他吧。

像发现被什么窥探了一样，Jack猛地把脑袋撞上玻璃窗，发烫的脸颊试图降温，夺目的灯光甚至让他有点晕眩……

往年的圣诞夜一直都是Curtis大显身手的时候，可惜从今年秋天开始，Everett总裁的工作却越来越忙碌了。作为上流贵族的Jack从小就很看重这个节日，即使Curtis不在，Jack仍然托了名媛朋友的关系，专门请了一位厨师制作这次的圣诞晚宴。

你怎么还不回来！

晚上十点，Jack终于憋不住给Curtis发出一条短信。才过了一分钟，他急匆匆地看了一眼手机屏幕，竟然连已阅都没有。

Jack要有小脾气啦。他一刀砍下了一个头——火鸡的头，抓过一旁吓得炸毛的波斯猫进房去了。

 

一只胖胖的猫陷入了Jack旁边的枕头里，它翻身打了个呼噜，空空的肚子让它迷迷糊糊地醒过来……呜呜呜，主人今晚发小脾气没给我吃饭呢……等等，谁抓住我？！

喵呜——！

鹊巢鸠占的猫被一双大手抓了起来，它伸开四肢喵喵地叫着挣扎，然后落入了一个壮实的怀抱，人类浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙征服了它的恐惧。

是……是男主人？

它睁大圆圆的猫瞳孔，拼命在漆黑中寻找对方的脸。大手顺着它的毛，挠挠它的脖子，小猫舒服极了，仰着头便呼噜呼噜起来。

“饿了吗？”男性缥缈的嗓音亲切地问道。这么晚才回来，喵呜，Jack都睡着了。猫咪蹭了蹭他结实的胸肌，随之而来的是一个毛茸茸的吻。

喵……胡子好扎哦。小猫抖抖胡须，爪子伸出一点，勾住对方被胸肌撑得鼓鼓的西装衬衫。还没来得及挣扎，就已经被那个人带出房间了。

来到饭厅，小猫被对方轻轻放在地上。注重形象的波斯猫急匆匆地梳理凌乱的毛发，回过神来，一碗满满的猫粮呈现在面前。

“好好吃饭。”

小猫狼吞虎咽起来，男主人颇有兴致地蹲在地上看他吃饭的模样。干净的皮鞋一丝不苟，合身的黑西装衬托得他高大魁梧，他正在整理衬衫上刚刚被小猫抓出的几道皱褶，接着拍拍西装外套沾上的雪白猫毛。

“吃饱了就自个儿玩去好哦？”

他交代道，眼神更像是传递着“不要打扰我”的意思。忽然，男人站了起来，落下小猫往回走。好奇的猫咪顺着他的方向看去，贴着地板的身体感受着沉稳的脚步声，男主人的背影在主卧的门后消失了。

 

Curtis轻轻地坐在Kingsize的床边，尽管如此，浅眠的Jack还是感受到了。

“醒了？”Curtis随机打开床头灯，他拉开被子，扑在Jack暖洋洋的身体上。他目不转睛地盯着爱人惺忪的睡脸，撒娇一般把脸埋入对方温热的项窝里。

“别穿着西装上床……”Jack口是心非地回答，他边抱着Curtis的背，边抚摸丈夫的脸。明明刚才还在生气着，可是在Jack看到Curtis一脸倦容后，什么脾气都烟消云散了。“工作很忙吗？”

“嗯……”吻着Jack干净的下巴，Curtis缓缓地回答，“秋季的项目突然繁忙起来了，我得多点关注着才行……抱歉亲爱的，我真的想你了……”他想起了手机里那条还没回复的简讯，“对不起，我都忘记今天是圣诞节了。嘿，时间过得真快啊。”

“没关系的，”Jack安慰般地语气说道，“晚饭吃了吗？我……”他猛地想起了自己故意毁掉的圣诞晚餐，话到嘴边又吞回去了。他未免开始责怪自己起来，只好说，“冰箱里有速食。”

Jack自以为能骗过Curtis的眼睛，但这一次，他又猜错了。Curtis不安分的手跟着解开Jack睡衣的纽扣，他看着与Jack平时穿着风格迥异的红绿拼色睡衣，不禁笑了。他说：“我比较想先‘吃’你。”

Curtis跨坐在Jack两旁，他注视着小王子那张不知所措的脸，把对方的手高举过头上。

“别，都说了别穿着西装上床……！”Jack拼命挽留最后的尊严，他还蹬起的腿早就被Curtis压在胯下，只好不知所措地红着脸。

“等会一起洗澡不就好了？”不拘小节的Curtis闷闷地笑着，他迫不及待地扯开Jack的睡衣，柔软的衣物自动顺着的躯体滑下，露出底下那副美妙的胸部和腰肢。被扒下的裤子里面空荡荡的，Curtis趁机捏了一把对方的瘦削的胯骨，不忘调侃一句，“你没穿内裤呢。”

顺滑的黝黑发丝散落在枕头上，极易发红的双颊正是火辣辣的。Jack咬着下唇，目不转睛地凝视着穿正装的男人。瞧，他的胯部已经鼓起来了，里面的大家伙早已亟不可待了吧。Jack也不懂自己为什么会产生这种淫秽的念头，怎么办呢，难道说，穿正装的丈夫比全裸的他更诱惑吗？

“这不公平，Curt，我脱光了，你还穿得像个绅士那样。”Jack撅噘嘴。

“小色鬼。”

数小时前高强度工作带来的疲惫被Curtis迅速忘却。“亲爱的，你来脱。”他俯身吻上Jack微启的双唇，握起爱人的手放在领带前，Curtis温柔的态度与商场上强势的自己截然不同。他边仔细地品尝Jack湿润的嘴巴，边指导心爱的伴侣拆开他精致的温莎领结。

Jack纤细的手指被一双充满薄茧的手掌包裹着。Curtis小心翼翼地带他解开领带后，剩下的还得让他自己摸索。Jack敬畏地吻着丈夫，又得分心替他脱衣，更加糟糕的是，Curtis若隐若现的“大家伙”频繁出现在Jack的视线范围内，惹得Jack好不专心。

“这么简单的事情也做不好吗？”

总裁轻声指责——一个吻的时间结束后，Jack的手指还在依依不舍地贴在Curtis的胸肌上，并没有安装Curtis要求那样把衣服脱下来。

“我很抱歉……”Jack瘫软在枕头上，额前的发丝沾满了汗水。他轻轻地喘着气，柔嫩的手臂吃力地支撑着烫热的身体。小王子的眼里总是充满泪水，像平静的湖面那样，就算是Curtis也舍不得破坏这份安恬。

慌张的样子更惹人怜悯了。床头灯昏暗的灯光勾勒出Jack柔和的脸部轮廓，他瞄一眼Curtis，再急促地眨眨眼，仿佛随时要绽放几朵蝴蝶似的。天知道，上帝得要多不公平才会把如此明显的、偏心的爱过多地放在塑造Jack Benjamin的五官上。Curtis暗自赞叹。交往五年，再加上婚后三年，他依然如最初那样，万分眷恋爱人美丽的身体。

“你变得更好色了。”Curtis看穿Jack的心思，他猛地抓起对方的手，往胯下鼓起的布料上放，“但我喜欢坦率的孩子。”

工整的西装裤裆被硬物撑满，不愧是量身定做的西服，即使在勃起状态下也能把尺寸宏伟的男性特征通通装下。连Jack也荒谬地猜想，是不是裁缝让Curtis勃起再量身呢。

“谢谢你的圣诞晚餐，”Curtis奖励似的与Jack交换了一个深情的吻。他当然知道，让从小就备受万千宠爱的小王子准备这么繁复的晚餐，是绝对不可能的。于是，他问道，“谁替你准备的？”

“嗯哼？”Jack一点也没看出端儿，“是我拜托Michelle请的厨师哦，怎么了？”被夸张的王子殿下得意地挺直了腰，“那可是网上最火爆的厨师呢，她还说，好不容易才帮我请回来的。”

“是那个做蛋糕的时候故意往胸肌上挤奶油，一边煮菜一边扭屁股的三流网络厨师David吗？”Curtis凑上去，被识破的Jack呆呆地注视着对方放大的脸，“Jackie，我简直不敢相信你和这个人独处了。”

“Curt！你在想些什么奇怪的东西……”Jack茫然地回答。“我只是坐在一旁看他忙来忙去的，到最后他指导我做甜点才说过几句话罢了，我们怎么可能……Curt，你不要胡思乱想。”语无伦次的解释断断续续的，Jack清楚，Curtis吃醋了。

“你知道该怎么做。”

暗示很明显，Curtis在Jack近在迟尺的面前勾起嘴角笑笑。

Jack并不惊讶。那只放在腰后别有深意的手掌，沿着敏感的股缝和腰侧来回爱抚，早已让Jack寂寞的心灵泛起阵阵涟漪。三个月内，两只手数得过来的性生活次数，对Jack还是Curtis都是无比残忍的。

小王子不想重蹈覆辙，错过与丈夫在床上的一分一秒了。Jack拉起对方敞开的领口，迅速替他脱去衬衫。薄汗遍布Curtis宽阔的肩膀，急不可耐上下滚动的喉结暴露了急躁的内心，起伏的胸肌上是Curtis第二宝贝的胸毛。那第一宝贝的呢？固然是Jack正专心致志地亲吻的络腮胡子。

是Jack的身体先起了反应的。在他支撑身体的手臂发酸时，Curtis及时贴上用两条强壮的胳膊紧紧地拥抱着他。发情的Jack连泛着水光的嘴唇也颤栗不已，他不停地呼唤爱人的昵称，生怕Curtis一不留神就要离开那样。

“Curt……Curt……别走，别走了……陪我一晚，一晚上就好……”

他的脑袋一片空白，双腿之间的湿润感染了床单。

“乖，我的乖Jackie，”Curtis宠爱的语气好比安顿年纪小的孩子那样，他轻轻地吻着比自己少小将近十年的Jack，从眼睑到嘴角，从泪痕到汗珠，“Curt在这。”

果然是他们太久没做爱了。经不起一丝挑逗的Jack只要稍微的打击便暴露最脆弱的心尖。

“不要欺负我了……不要离开我，不要老是工作工作的了……坏蛋。”

 

“湿得连床褥都水水的……”Curtis支起Jack的双腿，爱人的私处毫无保留地在灯光下展示起来。

“唔唔……”Jack不好意思地别过头，他的一根手指伸进嘴里，灵活的舌头卷起指腹吸吮，口不对心地说，“别盯着那……”

早已看过无数遍的私密，Jack两种性别特征的生殖器官从处子之身到已婚少夫，数不清经历过Curtis双眼多少遍的洗礼了。丈夫的手指来回游走在会阴和雌穴之间，厚实的指头耐心地把两片软肉揉开，两根手指撑开花瓣，一根手指轻戳跳动的敏感点，暗处的穴口一张一合地，淅淅沥沥的天然润滑液不停倾泻而出。

Jack伸手移开挡着视线的软趴趴的阴茎，他要亲眼看着Curtis抚慰自己。

“用手自己分开，”Curtis把枕头垫在Jack的腰下，“然后我给你舔。”露骨的情话直截了当，Jack似懂非懂地伸下手，并排的手指左右撑起两片肉唇，藏在暗处湿哒哒的小缝一张一合，每一次的开合便涌出一滩淫水。

“真乖。”Curtis把脸埋入Jack腿间。男性干燥的嘴唇迫不及待地与爱人娇气的小缝接吻，Curtis快速地舔舐开合的阴道口，舌尖趁其张开的瞬间坏心眼般的让Jack夹起来。他的鼻尖顶到稍稍上面的阴蒂，硬得翘起来的软糯敏感被对方磨得发热；胡渣更是锦上添花似的，一不小心便会蹭到雌穴内壁触觉，讨得Jack连连弓起腰肢，全身发抖，脚掌踩踏丈夫雄厚的背肌。甚至连Jack条件反射般地后退时，一旦被Curtis发现，丈夫便惩罚似的拉着他发白的腿根，硬生生把他扯回来。含苞待放的花蕊被舔吻成绽放的红蔷薇，“咕滋咕滋”的下流水声暗示着见不得光的舌吻。情欲高昂的Jack落得耳根发红，但他却没有为过多暴露在Curtis面前的私处而羞愧，他早已不是一个害怕暴露性欲的处子了。

生涩的前戏在不久的爱抚下总会变得两人都享受起来。Jack坦率地表达着半禁欲三个月后的强力欲望，他终将按紧丈夫的后脑勺，口齿不清地督促Curtis再深入一点。他红着脸，抬起头观察下体与Curtis舌头彼此融合的地方，弯曲着的柔软身体近乎折叠。Jack摸了摸皱皱的肚子，空空的子宫在肚皮下叫嚣着什么似的。

没关系的……很快就会被精液填满了。

突然，Curtis毫无预兆地退了出来，反之让手掌包裹起正处于高潮状态的私处。“怎么回事。”Jack不了解地歪着头。丈夫的手伸向臀部，手心贴着股缝，手腕不停地快速摩擦张开的雌穴，连同一缩一缩的入口和阴蒂一起。Jack不知道这是一种自慰的手势，他瞪大了眼睛看着Curtis充满技巧的手势，身体竟然情不自禁地随之律动。他像发情的母兽那样摆出一副蹲着的姿势，双腿支撑身体的部分力量后，张开的雌穴虽然不可能吞入Curtis的手掌，但下一刻，他跟上手腕的频度，扭起腰像自亵似的摇摆。

“不……！”

身下人双目放空地发出一声惊叫。“噗嗤”一声，轻拍了一下滚烫的私处被轻拍了一下，甜蜜的浆露迸发而出，汁水喷洒在Curtis湿漉漉的手掌上。Jack潮吹了。他不可置信地是，Curtis只用了手掌，便让自己达到高潮。

Jack既委屈又不甘，他水灵的双眸吸引得Curtis不禁趴上自己接吻。吻过一轮后，失去思考能力似的Jack在没经提示下被丈夫翻了过来。

享受着高潮余韵的私处外是Curtis充血的龟头，Jack怀疑酸疼的穴口甚至不听使唤地一吸一吸。丈夫只是草草解开裤头——他膨胀得一秒钟也耽搁不了了。Curtis从后面抱着他，双臂稳稳地撑在Jack两侧，已经渗出前液的阴茎势不可挡。

Curtis扶着硬物，先是龟头前端打折圈晕开雌穴。在Jack点点头，轻轻地喊了一声“Curt”后，他便不顾一切地操进去。窄小的穴口拥有超乎想象的无限可能，Jack吞入了Curtis全部粗硬，丈夫的阴茎像本身就应该镶嵌在内一样适合，撑得Jack的穴道几乎没有任何空隙，阴道内比彼伏着皱褶，深深地吸入阴茎，不断地把硬物往深处推。Curtis被咬得有点疼了，他伸出两根手指扒开交合处，一个挺进地把剩下的柱身全部埋了进去。

爱人的眼角闪烁着泪光，Curtis体贴地吻掉那些生理高潮影响的眼泪，滚烫的硬物继续在Jack的体内放肆碾压，在狭窄的甬道内继续膨胀到一个前所未有的尺寸。在毫无准备下，身下人突然一缩，Curtis激动地往前扑倒，差点射出了精。

“坏孩子……”Curtis戏谑地捏了一把Jack丰满的屁股，映入眼帘的是Jack委屈的脸。

“我……我不是故意的。”

Jack再怎么解释，最终还是抵不了Curtis想要惩罚他的心情。他把Jack的双腿抬起，让他的身体悬空。青筋凸起的肉棒在里面跟着脉搏跳动着，两个人的心跳频率同步起来。Curtis让Jack的腿往身后拉去，自己却不停地操进已经熟烂的淫靡穴口。硕大的睾丸正在交合的位置处不停拍打着，蜜穴渐渐地也渗出多余的淫水，粘腻得在两人紧密之间拉出几道不显眼的银丝。Jack娇媚地呻吟着，这种声音完全不是正常男子的嗓音。他宛如天使，雌雄结合的天使，拥有着不输淫魔那般让人食指大动的油腻身躯的天使。

穴内酥软得让Curtis有种沉浸在棉花里的错觉。精水，潮吹水，摩擦起来的甬道让他瞬间油然而生起射精的冲动。他的指尖窥探Jack的入口，那里早已被完全翻开，酥软的阴蒂暴露在空气中。Curtis只是轻轻按了几下，Jack就哭喊着把脑袋埋进枕头，蜜穴夹得更紧了。

最终，Jack再顽强的抵抗在丈夫面前也是毫无意义的。Curtis顶进子宫，棱角分明的龟头卡在宫口上，酸软和疼痛早已消失得不见踪影。有些时候，Jack往往理解不了Curtis过分的占有欲——他拒绝一切避孕产品，连早些时候Jack偷偷买的两颗跳蛋也妒忌。

他终于在现在明白了。

Curtis喷着精，每一滴精水准确无误地落在体内子宫的内壁里。Jack感到腹部鼓鼓的，他没有力气过意影像问题了，高傲的小王子在此时此刻，能控制别太过分的叫声已经是至高无上的嘉奖了。

肚子好涨，涨得似乎不合符常理。Jack恍惚着身体让Curtis拉起自己，然后坐在他的怀里。汗津津的胸肌贴着同意汗津津的背脊，丈夫的双手搂住腹部，温暖的手心和亲近的薄茧才使得Jack还记得现在是什么情况。但是不……肚子真的好涨……Jack禁不住像Curtis求助，“好奇怪……肚子……”

于是Curtis边吻着他的耳侧，边小心地替他揉肚肚。“是尿急了么？”

Jack被Curtis一语点中。太糟糕了，尿意瞬间涌上心头。“去……去洗手间！”Jack忽然挣扎起来，他高傲的自尊心可不容许自己丢脸。

来不及了。Curtis才抬高他一条腿，软软的阴茎立刻喷出了一道金黄色的水柱，Jack尿了一道清晰的痕迹在床上。“不……别啊……！”他睡前赌气地喝了很多水，可是他怎么也没想到，自己已经被Curtis操到不会射精了。“床……要弄脏了啊……”Jack急得眼泪直流，他吸着气试图憋尿，可水分却不听使唤地断断续续着。

Curtis注意到床头有一只Jack留下的玻璃杯，虽然身下的被单已经被尿湿了一大圈，但Curtis拿一手着杯子，一手抬起对方的腿，慢慢地接住了Jack剩下的热液。尿道口贴在玻璃杯边上，气得说不出话的jack哆哆嗦嗦地，只好顺着Curtis的意思尿进去。

一会儿后（Jack觉得过了大半辈子），膀胱的水分终于排掉一大半了。Curtis把热腾腾的、盛了一大半淡金液体的玻璃杯放回原位。Jack呆呆地看着床边那杯“圣水”发呆，这可是他长这么大以来第一次被操到尿床。

然后他啜泣起来，意想不到地瘫在Curtis怀里哭了。眼泪不争气地沿着眼角滚滚流下，Curtis再怎么哄他也不管用。

“Jackie，咱们去洗澡清洁身体嘛。”被满足了的Curtis心里窃喜，从深处拔出的阴茎难以置信般地还是硬挺着的。爱人鲜嫩的蜜穴除了透明得像蛋清一样的淫液外，还挂着夹杂着两人心知肚明的白色浑浊，虽然才内射了一次，但份量却是惊人得可怕。仿佛蚌肉那般甜美的私处涂抹了淫靡的粘腻，张合的刹那仍然不断喷溅精水，Jack连合上双腿的力气也没有了。他糯糯地抱着Curtis哭着，撒着娇，捶打肌肉，嘴上怎么样说着不要的Jack还是被Curtis抱进浴室后，用温水清洗脏乱不堪的下体后决定不计前嫌了。

 

 

 


	3. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·第二人称  
> ·BDSM

_One Step Closer/柯王子_

 

你发誓，绝对不会喜欢Curtis。

 

“一个星期后，你便会登上资本世界的殿堂。”

你在他的脚边下跪，你干涩的嘴唇方才吻完他的皮鞋。父亲入狱了，你知道必须攀附权贵才能拯救腐朽的企业根基。

“等过完今晚……Jackie，你知道。”

你从没做过bottom，你厌恶被别人压制的感觉，但你却并不是一个受不得屈辱的人。

啊，不，不行……

你的行为与你的思想背道而驰。他粗糙的手心爱抚着你黑色的秀发，男性西装裤的拉链蹭得你双颊发烫，但更烫的是你嘴巴里粗壮的硬物。他像变戏法一样把你剥得精光，他在你面前戴上半截的面具，眼眶里湿润的眼睛看似因为你的服从而兴奋。

你偷瞄了一眼。

他真是个耐性十足的男人。

你自以为自己的口交能让每个男人在三十秒内泄欲，但Curtis出乎你的意料。他耐着性子，悠然地观察你渐渐发红的脸颊，他探出一只手爱抚你的脊梁，你感到浑身发冷；你按捺这不安，拼命地抵触自尊心反作用的煎熬。不行了，真的不行了……你自我安慰，这时咸腥的龟头仍在不停顶撞你的喉咙，生理性反射让你情不自禁地吞咽。越是挣扎，Curtis按得越紧。

终于，你在他直白的眼皮底下打了冷颤。

他说过，你一定会犯错的。你的表现让他觉得你对他的调教感到不满。

“坏孩子。”Curtis冷冰冰地说，“坏孩子该受到惩罚。”

你先是吓了一跳。接下来，你乖乖地爬上他给你准备的桌子。你裸着身体小心翼翼地爬上去，学着色情片通用的动作跪好。

可这并不能让他满意。他的书房陈设干净整齐，你在偌大的办公桌上缩成一团。他从抽屉里取出一根硬邦邦的皮鞭，你吓得咬紧牙关。

“这不要紧，”他笑了笑，看了一眼手中的刑具，“不过是用来调整你的姿势罢了。”

你这才松了一口气，但马上地，你感到冷冰冰的皮质正沿着你的脊椎游走着。

“背挺起来，然后趴下去。”他一字一顿地命令。你的脑内组织着这个奇怪的姿势，接着你恍然大悟一般，极不情愿地奉行这个羞耻的动作。你觉得照在屁股上的灯光尽是炙热，Curtis故意让你在他触手可及的位置露出股缝。

“我看见了，”出乎意料的是，他是用指腹从你秘密的穴口外扫过的。Curtis凑近看了一眼，说道，“就像个未经开发的处女。”

你以此为辱，你并猜不透对方的念头。你宛如叠起身体一般趴好，紧绷脚趾，让饱满圆润的趾腹贴上臀部，让单薄的腹部在你瘦削的大腿上随着呼吸起伏。

当你达到他的要求是，Curtis随即置换了另一把鞭子。他特意折了一下鞭子，展示给你看这根皮具的柔软。“从低开始。”他说，“十下，Jackie。记住了，每一下你都得感谢我，是不是该对我道谢？”

是的，我明白了。

孤注一掷的决定让你无法回头。你被控制得无可救药。

清脆的声音拍打在你的臀部上，火辣的痛觉席卷全身。

谢谢您！Everett先生！

你强忍着眼泪，违心地答谢对你施暴的支配者。

Curtis看穿你的心思，他让第二下鞭打落在你颤抖的尾椎骨上，你既条件反射般地激灵，又畏惧更进一步的受苦。可他并没有责备你。亲爱的，你最微小的行为当然也被支配者掌握着，他只不过是饶恕你一次罢了。你像苦中作乐一样，绝望的心灵竟开始萌发感激的情绪。你是他的斯德哥尔摩情人。

第三下鞭笞让你水灵的足尖红肿了。

好的先生！谢谢您！

你口是心非地道谢。热流渗透你的骨髓，却在你百分百叠起的膝盖上终止。你拥抱自己，意识渐渐地在黑暗的密室里流逝，你如同一只可怜的迷途羔羊，在向上帝的祷告时候被扼住咽喉。

第四下的时候，你忘记他打在哪了。

或许身体开始麻痹了。你情愿这样欺骗自己，也不愿回忆刚刚的一瞬间。你没有在陌生人前流过眼泪，你张开了嘴，飞快地舔了上唇，多余的碎发黏在额头上，你红着眼眶回头瞅了一眼。

Curtis的大手覆盖在你的伤痕上。他没有多话，你凝视着他藏在面具阴影下闪光的双眸，第一次感到被安慰。你想到那个鞭子与糖果的故事。你想起了童年时躲开不允许接触甜食的老父亲的监管，在圣诞的卖场上，第一次尝试曲奇饼的味道。

第五下，第六下……你断断续续地接受了十下抽打。从疼痛到麻木，从抗拒到顺从，从痛楚到快乐。

看，第九下的时候，你迫不及待地大喊谢谢；第十下完后，你呆愣在桌子上，保持着这个别扭的姿态直到Curtis卸下面具，放好鞭子。

你的灵魂仿佛被清洗过似的——是他让你认识了更深的自我。你被挖掘了，你被Curtis连根拔起，再被他放回本应属于你的位置上了。你的肌肤暴露在冰冷的空气中，屁股上还带着新鲜的红痕，但你猛地抱头痛哭。

他始终和你保持着该有的距离，他没说话，更加没有安慰你。真奇怪，你一点也不觉得他有什么不妥，他应该的，他是你的支配者，他是你的主人。

……他是你的主人？

你被滑稽的觉悟吓到，你抬起头，不知不觉地用可爱的、小狗那样的眼神向他求助。

“Jackie，这才是真正的你。”Curtis捻动拇指，“你一直被你该死的父亲禁锢天性，不觉得很可惜吗？他根本不珍惜你，他是在浪费你的天赋。但是你，到进来求我的那时候，仍在死心塌地地帮他。”

你的父亲和他是合作伙伴，但在你的回忆中，他们俩私底下应当没有交集。你走程序般地从牢里探望了老父亲后，唯一记得的是那个穿着监狱服的、一头乱糟糟白发的憔悴老人，终于放下尊严，央求你无论如何也要拯救他的财产。

他的财产。

他的财产！

不，你不想。你如梦初醒——再继续下去，你只能越来越下作，在这种可怕的噩梦中，不知不觉地中了父亲的全套，无声无息地替他实现初衷。

“真是个凄凉的小笨蛋，习惯了操控，不会反抗。”Curtis无奈地笑了笑，“你应该知道，你天赐的身体有多美……可是为什么，你不惜一切掩埋它呢。”

年幼的你，在二次发育后发现这个异于常人的特质。不正确的引导让你误入歧途：你多想扔掉这副肮脏的身体，就像扔掉一件破夹克那样。

“你不需要……”

Curtis侧身坐在桌子上，他环过你的腰，不经意间吻上你的唇——你的眼泪夺眶而出，你回应他涩味的吻，回忆着那块圣诞节的曲奇饼。你的谜底被轻而易举地揭开了。“当我第一次见你的时候，你还是个初中生。”

什么？难道Everett先生从你还是初中生的时候就妄想怎么得到你吗？你不寒而栗，但比起感到害怕，更多安全感却像潮涌一样包围了你。

“没关系的，宝贝，你更应该大胆的越过这条线，对吗？我们近如咫尺，我一直都想着……”Curtis忽然停顿。他像刹住什么机密似的，“……我觉得你的父亲应该不可能出来了。”

你说，你会更进一步。

“我保证，我会补偿你你错过的时间和记忆……但你要付出你的全部。”Curtis捧着你的脸，轻轻地与你接吻。他性感的络腮胡子戳疼你的腮帮，但你忍着没拆穿。

“欢迎来到我的世界。”

是的，我的主人。我爱你。

于是，你发誓：你绝对不会喜欢Curtis的。


	4. Chapter 4

_High School,Sexuality and Daddy_

 

Jack攥紧校服衬衫的一角，他拿着一瓶矿物质水呆愣着，分明是被眼前狂热的女孩们吓到了。高中三年级的Johnny Storm是校橄榄球队的四分卫，像所有青春剧一样，Johnny理所当然一样长得帅气无比。

比赛以大比分的优势毫无疑问地又赢了一次，Johnny接过女孩们递过来的各式各样运动饮品，转手就赠予了他的队友，可他却没有在乎女孩们失望还是妒忌的表情，用所有人都能看到的方式朝Jack眨了眨眼。

十分钟后，Jack在男性更衣室的淋浴隔间里被Johnny扒光了衣服。哗啦的水声遮盖了Jack克制的呻吟声，雄性荷尔蒙侵占了他所有的理智，他被Johnny的双臂钳制着，背脊贴着冰凉的瓷砖轻轻摩擦。

“第一次吗？”Johnny跟所有贪婪的青春期男孩一样问了同一个非常愚蠢的问题，他骄傲地闷哼，面对着Jack的大家伙顶着对方像丝绸般质感的雪白小腹。

早就不是了。Jack心里这么想着，他的第一次早就被自己的养父拿走，并且是自己心甘情愿的。他柔软的手指游走在Johnny强而有力的双臂肌肉上，捧起对方的脸接吻，两片猩红的唇瓣轻轻吸吮学长布满青色胡根的吻部，Johnny在Jack意料之中红了眼。

嘿，别急。Jack绕过了Johnny的问题，他鼓起腮帮撒娇，完全不像那个在球场边腆着脸为球赛加油的高一生。然后他亲自掰开双腿，得意地给Johnny展示睾丸下那道水红狭窄的小缝，Jack的身体内有一套多余的雌性生殖系统，这个只有Curtis和自己知晓的秘密，终于在今天告诉了第三者。

四分卫粗糙的指头好奇地揉开Jack的两片软肉，Johnny目不转睛地盯着这个美妙的位置，毫不掩饰地暴露内心的期待。“嗯……会怀上吗？”生理课一节不缺的他问了个必然的问题，Johnny心想，刚刚可没有带避孕套呢。

“我可不知道啊，”Jack俏皮地眨眼，明知故问，“你试试不就知道了吗？”。他当然会怀孕，因为弄到自己怀孕是他的目的啊。假如Daddy知道他在外面被别的男人操到怀了个野孩子，该用什么表情面对自己呢？光是这么想着，他就激动不已。不惜用自己的身体作为代价抓弄Curtis，Jack不禁偷笑，还真是个彻头彻尾的坏孩子行为呀。

Jack纤细的食指勾起Johnny的下巴，沐浴的氤氲蒸汽掩盖了他灰绿的眼珠，他湿润的舌头快速地舔了一遍双唇，Jack装作思考——他皱皱眉头，吐出无辜的话语：“Johnny，我想要你……”

四肢发达的运动员完全经不起诱惑，菱角分明的龟头毫不怜香惜玉，Johnny用几乎能把Jack顶进墙里的力度干了进去，大手举起两条修长的腿放在肩膀扛着，Jack马上被操得又哭又叫。Johnny张开的手指陷进Jack肉感的翘臀，温水淋湿了彼此的裸体，他让天生高温的肉体紧紧地把Jack拥抱着，直到对方的身体几乎完全被折叠了起来。

 

Jack Everett，十六岁，一个月前作为转校生就读于全市最知名的高中。没有人敢打听他的私生活，因为Everett这个响当当的姓氏就是Jack的护身符。也许是由于家庭严厉的缘故，Jack仿佛对一切学校生活都不感兴趣，他从不参加课外活动，原因是上学放学时间，那辆铮亮的黑色宾利瞩目地停泊在校门专属的车位，准时地等待Everett家小少爷的莅临。

过分漂亮的男孩靠在门边不情愿地迈步，撩起的裤脚露出包裹着Jack苗条脚腕的白袜，阳光照射下的白衬衣宛若泄出他薄薄的胸膛，Jack轻轻咳嗽几声，领口下的那枚整齐的涤纶领带增添了几分奢侈感。

总有那么几个不厌其烦的学生在背后讨论自己，Jack已经听见了。他泰然自若地伸了个懒腰，在他们定睛之前拉好衣摆遮掩姣好的腰身后，偷偷笑了。

自己一定是疯了才会对那个校橄榄球队男孩产生兴趣的。不知不觉中，早上回校的Jack故意绕道操场就是为了偷瞄晨练的队员们，还有Johnny；又或许傍晚的时候，Jack自顾自地收拾书包，早退最后一堂课，也是为了看那个人在夕阳下奔跑冲撞的英姿。

第六感果然是没错的。在这个爱情不分性别的年代，Johnny正好也对这个、人群中能一眼分别出来的冷淡男孩产生兴趣。

 

Jack脱下整洁制服挂在浴室里唯一不会被弄湿的角落里。他赤裸着与Johnny拥抱，湿滑的身体好几次差点脱离对方强而有力的臂膀。Johnny笑了笑，像炫耀力气一样又把Jack的腰扣紧，摁向冷冷的墙壁。猴急的运动员把球衣甩到脚下，即使那引以为傲的号码被四溅的水花弄脏也在所不惜，他着急得样子显得略微笨拙，心爱之人明明就在面前，Johnny却非得要把Jack离不开自己半步才算。

湿得滴着水的黑发显得眼前人更是楚楚可怜，Jack委屈的双眸俯视着Johnny，纤细的双臂捆住对方的脖子，光滑的雪白肌肤衬托得他的红唇更鲜艳欲滴。“嗯——唔……”他昂起头，呼出一口暖气，来不及闭上的双唇立刻被Johnny狠狠地吻住。

两人的舌尖相互纠缠，甜蜜的唾液搅拌出丰腻的泡沫。Johnny口腔里的薄荷香气博得Jack不少好感，这与养父的烟草气息是全然不一样的感受。他的双腿在Johnny的背肌上交叠，死死地让身体挂在对方的身上，蓬蓬头的水恰好淋在Johnny的寸头上，Jack挤了一把沐浴露，温热柔软的手心故意把Johnny从头到胸揉了一遍，扑上去连续在四分卫的脖子上啃出几枚新鲜的草莓印。

“新来的也这么大胆，”Johnny一边吻他，一边调笑着说，“明天拉拉队的女孩儿等着把你生吞活剥了，宝贝儿。”

“那你就给我穿高领毛衣打橄榄球啊，嗯哼？”Jack不切实际地反驳，更是把Johnny的欲望挑逗至最高。他挺直了腰，让交合位置囤积的温水从他大张的腿间流走，Jack用手把自己软塌的阴茎拨到一边，两片娇嫩的花瓣早已变得殷红，软核不但被Johnny的粗壮顶得翘了起来，还被浅浅的抽插摩擦着。Jack深深吸了一口气，尖尖的手指夹起Johnny阴茎下的两颗睾丸，放进手心慢慢把玩。“大家伙……”Jack发红的眼睛盯紧了Johnny的阳具，糯糯地说道，不知道是在赞赏眼前的四分卫还是他硕大的家伙。

“你吸得真紧……”Johnny飞快地舔舐过Jack透红的耳垂，轻声耳语，“乖，我的小婊子。”

“唔——”Jack的脸瞬间红得发烫，他紧闭着眼睛娇呻。天哪，暗恋已久的矫健学长，居然私底下会有这么……好色的一面，那个正直的四分卫都到哪里去了。Jack害羞得咬紧下唇，但不得不承认……心底里真的很喜欢Johnny这样称呼自己。

“水拼命地流出来了……Jackie，你是个女孩儿吗？”Johnny感受到Jack的羞耻点，更进一步地试探这个转校生的极限，“一点也没有硬到吗，亲爱的……”他抓过小巧的塌下阴茎，两根手指慢慢摩挲。

“别，那里不行……”Jack伸出两只小巧的手阻止Johnny，他不自量力地双手握紧对方宽厚的手掌，央求着，“求你了。”

雌穴被插得不断出水，还被手淫到勃起来话，实在太不知廉耻了。Jack知道自己射不出来，至少和爹地做的时候没有被插到射精……事实上也许他自己也这样，Jack深深认同被干的快感远远大于射精的快乐。

就这样迷糊着脑袋想象着，沉醉在情欲涌动中的Jack阴道突然痉挛起来。他情不自禁地把Johnny的阴茎咬得更紧，直到身上的男人低吼着把脸埋在自己的项窝里抑制呼吸时，Jack才意识到Johnny被自己夹到要射精了。

“小婊子……我的天……你真是个坏透的家伙啊……”Johnny的手臂支撑着墙壁，不甘心的托起Jack的腰狠狠抽插了几下，“干，你真的要让我射在里面吗？”四分卫赛场上横冲直撞的本能暴露无遗，Johnny的自制力烟消云散，此时此刻他只想在Jack温柔湿热的子宫内猛烈地射精。

“我不知道……呜呜……我不知道……”Jack被干得眼泪直流，他赶忙捂着嘴巴不让自己发出呜咽声，生怕被外面莫名路过的队员偷听到沐浴隔间的桃色新闻。

“叫我的名字，宝贝，叫John，或者亲爱的……”Johnny温柔地探身给予Jack深深一吻，眼看着心爱的小家伙像失去意识般的翻着白眼，他动手拍了拍Jack满是水珠的脸颊，“赶紧！”

“Johnny……John！”Jack终于哭喊出来，他像只猫咪一样，侧过头，双唇故意含住Johnny的指头吸吮，发出妩媚的滋滋声。他的小腹激烈地起伏着，Jack禁不住瞅了一眼Johnny的身体。真他妈的性感，那些温水顺着他凹凸有致的胸肌和腹肌倾泻而下，私处的毛发湿哒哒地贴在腹上，高高勃起的充血阴茎全部……肏进自己可爱紧致的小骚穴里头了。Jack绷直脚趾使劲才能抬起一点腰，他直愣愣地看着交合的位置，贪婪地当着Johnny的面，用指尖戳玩软熟的阴蒂。

“你在干什么……”Johnny张大眼睛，惊讶地看着Jack仿佛不满足般地自慰。他忽然生了闷气——难道自己还不够满足Jack这个小婊子吗？于是他赌气般地一口气捅到最里面——他的龟头顶开了收缩的宫口，下一秒，温凉的浓精一大波地喷进了没有任何避孕措施的子宫里。

“啊啊啊——”Jack的指尖还停留在爱抚阴蒂上，在他意识到Johnny射精时已经晚了，“不行……唔好糟糕……！”他的全身像被电流经过一样瑟瑟发抖，Jack说不出一句完整的话。意识模糊的Jack感觉到那根满足的阳具挣脱了自己紧紧吸附的肉道，又正在他要失望的时候，迅速地捅了回去。“唔啊——！”Johnny就这样完全退出又再次全数插到子宫地干了几下，Jack已经感到阴唇被操得翻开，白浊的精水混合着自己粘腻的淫水沿着腿间水淋淋地流下。

“宝贝儿，好棒……你太紧了！”Johnny兴奋地把Jack翻过身，扶着Jack美妙的蛮腰半蹲在他的身后，他用两根手指伴着精液和阴水，打着圈按玩Jack张开得像瓶口那般的软湿雌穴，“只是指头而已，别急，小婊子，又不是阴茎，你别急着把它们夹起来呀。”每当Johnny的手指才插进去一点点，Jack的小骚穴已经条件发射般地把它们吸住。

“别玩了John……干我，求你……好难受……”Jack吃力地回过头求饶，“手指不够……太小了啊……我要你的大家伙……”他好不容易才说出这些羞耻十足的色话，可Johnny依旧无动于衷地继续不紧不慢地给他指交着。

“宝贝儿，你得干点什么……回报我，是不是？”Johnny说着，在Jack瘦削的尾椎骨到股缝的深沟留下一串深沉浓烈的吻。

“好过分……！”Jack不得不像个女孩一样撒娇，他要是再不高潮，恐怕会被憋到坏掉了。然后他背着手，在Johnny面前用食指与无名指分开两片阴唇，中指指腹流连在阴蒂与之间的软肉，像个女孩儿一样给自己自慰。他明显地感到那个人炙热的目光就在近在迟尺地看着他自渎，羞耻与欲望交叉着，迸发出一种无法形容的违心快感。

他可是从小到大都没有在别人面前赤身裸体过的高贵少爷，现在却自愿在别人的眼皮底下掰开小骚穴索求高潮，简直和疯狂的发着情的骚浪雌性动物没有两样呢。

然后，Jack潮吹了。那股熟悉的、带着他所有雌性荷尔蒙的滚烫阴精不听使唤地从子宫深处喷溅出来，Jack闷哼了一声，他才丢脸地用手捂着被精水与潮吹水浇灌的阴道口，又被身后男人拨开了无力的手掌。“别盯着……好丢人……”Jack侧脸贴在墙壁上，幽幽的哭腔是那般楚楚可怜。

“别怕，我在这里。”Johnny站了起来，高大的身躯从背后拥抱着Jack显得更瘦弱的身体，他让哆嗦的Jack在自己的笼罩下清洁身体。每当自己想要替Jack擦拭或者拿点什么，身前的小家伙就倔强地制止自己，非得要Johnny紧贴后背。

Jack一刻也不情愿Johnny移开身躯，好像害怕这副畸形的身躯暴露在光线下似的，或许他对安全感的渴求早已超出常人——他从未在养父外的人面前袒露秘密，更不用说发生关系了。

本以为打破暗恋的关系会让自己好过一点，可Jack无论如何也高兴不起来。他多么喜欢这个男孩儿啊，在与Johnny坦诚相对的时候，Jack感到自己宛如新生。可若果Johnny知道自己背后更多更复杂的关系，这个阳光活力的四分卫，还会愿意爱自己吗？

预告着校门即将关闭的铃声响起时，Jack才穿好先前安置好的制服。他没有等Johnny从更衣室出来，便匆忙向校门奔去。他可不能让那辆宾利等太久。

 

*

 

“Daddy？”Jack放下钢笔，他正准备把做完的功课收拾好。他的房间里只开了一盏台灯，门外的光芒影响了他的视线。

Curtis迈着不发出一点声音的步子走了进来，他在Jack的书桌上放下一杯低脂牛奶。“功课做好了吗？”作为父亲的他客套地问了一句，毛绒绒的胡子贴近Jack因为敬畏而缩起的脖子，“司机说你今天晚了十五分钟。”

养父的声音低沉而平静，Jack不寒而栗。“是因为到操场上围观了一场比赛……抱歉，Daddy。”Jack面不改色地撒谎，他转过身来，沐浴后的身体散发着香甜的气味，Jack靠在Curtis怀里，挪挪屁股坐到对方的大腿上，“今天是星期五。”他跨坐在Curtis身上，不安分的双手环住对方厚实的腰，好比要为即将到来的周末找点乐子，Jack知道，他又可以和亲爱的Daddy待上四十八个小时了——不下床那种。

Curtis深知Jack温顺的表面下藏着一只放荡的妖精。毕竟当时打破父子间隔阂的人，就是Jack啊。多年来，他一直是个小心翼翼的人，毋庸置疑的是，Curtis是百分百爱着他的孩子的，在Jack来到这个家庭后，享受的尽是Everett取之不竭金钱与荣耀，还有自己给他带来的种种便利。但当第二性征发育完毕的孩子在自己的面前哭着告白，软硬兼施地要自己满足他的性需求，并且要求破处的人是自己的时候，他还是败给了Jack……Curtis思索着，距离这荒谬的起端，已经有差不多一年了吧。

商业联姻的对象在他的事业仍未辉煌时就撒手人寰了。十年后迈入三十岁的Curtis遇到了被大雨淋湿的Jack，那个孩子紧紧地抓住自己的西装衣角，求自己救救他。内心柔软的他抵不过小孩子的眼泪，打算暂时收留格外惹人怜爱的小Jack。后来，他亲自调查了Jack的背景，才知道他是因为性别畸形被丢弃的孩子。于是他决定收养Jack，并赠予他自己的姓氏。Jack与普通孩子不同，发育期的他并没有向高壮的方向发展。所以，现在正处于青少年时期的Jack，甚至能轻易被Curtis一手抱起来。

Jack喝掉了大半杯牛奶，含着最后一口与Curtis接吻。奶香十足的乖孩子主动舌吻自己的养父，Jack故意穿回Curtis最喜欢的制服勾引对方，奶声奶气地恳求Daddy捧起被紧身短裤包裹的屁股，把自己抱到小床上亲昵。

他跪着，迫不及待地让Curtis躺在床上，即使养父壮厚的身躯不小心压倒最喜欢的白色泰迪熊也毫不介意。Jack扯出Curtis塞进西装裤里的衬衫，笨拙地拆开养父昂贵的皮带，扒开内裤双手握住Curtis半勃的、形状漂亮的紫黑阴茎。“可以吗？Daddy……”Jack靠Curtis的胯下坐，漂亮的双足套着一双洁白的小腿袜，他绷紧脚趾，柔软的身体仿佛要叠起来一般，举起一只小巧的脚在Curtis眼前晃了晃，“用脚趾来给Daddy做前戏~❤”他的语气轻飘飘的，宛如一个得到巨大棉花糖奖励的天真孩子。

Curtis把Jack拉到身边，侧躺在自己的臂弯中，他现在就要和他的好孩子来一遍胡子渣之吻。Daddy的大胡子在刚出来的那天又硬又刺，可慢慢地就会变回柔软。Jack并不讨厌和Curtis脸贴脸，他被Curtis抬起了一条腿，别扭着一边接吻，一边用脚趾摸索技巧。

Jack尝试用前脚掌夹起Curtis的前半段阴茎，棉质的运动袜包紧脚尖恰好触到龟头，他极力张开脚趾，意图把Daddy渐渐发涨的前端让足尖包住。努力的Jack额前冒出一丝丝汗珠，他明显地听到身后的Curtis发出断断续续的喘气声，他轻轻喊了一声“Daddy”，Curtis的大家伙像配合似的完全硬挺了一大半，Jack指头的袜子不经意地刮弄龟头前端的软肉，他用脚掌笨拙的上下撸动硬物，两枚鼓鼓的绷直的拇趾轮流戳玩Daddy出水的尿道，脚趾腹的棉袜被渗出的稀水弄成了半透明。

Curtis受不了Jack缓慢的折磨，他舔玩Jack那条在他手中的细长大腿，大手来回摩擦Jack套着运动白袜的脚腕。“狡猾的小家伙。”不知道这是称赞还是调侃，Curtis顺着男孩的短裤边，把手探进大腿根部，才发现Jack里面没有穿内裤。

“啊……Daddy不要……！”Curtis的偷袭影响了Jack的专注力，他一个慌神，脚掌把Daddy的大家伙踩了一脚。Jack连忙观察Curtis的表情——Daddy复杂的眼神凝视着自己，无奈地摇了摇头。从嗅到Curtis的荷尔蒙开始，Jack的小骚穴已经开始发热变湿了，在Daddy面前，任何忍耐的小把戏都会被看穿。

“专心一点，Jackie。”率先得解决的，是自己已经勃起的阳具。Curtis一只手拉着Jack的腿，一只手握着硬成小柱子的阴茎。他让Jack的脚趾包裹龟头，脚趾摩擦前段，而自己却添盐加醋地撸动起来。“唔——”阴茎的配合着手淫和Jack的足交，皱褶上下来回，鲜红的龟头在紫黑的包皮内一缩一缩，Jack好奇地盯着这些变化，直至Curtis经不住诱惑，猛地挺起腰，大手抓住他的脚背——Curtis亲手抓起Jack的双脚给自慰，然后他在Jack隔着袜子的绷紧脚趾间射出浓稠的精液。Jack知趣地用脚擦拭Daddy刚刚高潮完的阴茎，运动袜上全是溅落的白浊，他毫不介意地弓着脚，让身下的Curtis抬起腰来，阴茎慢慢地在他的脚心进行抽插，享受射精后的余韵。

“好孩子……我的好宝贝儿。”Curtis不断地用亲吻夸奖他的Jackie，然后他把微笑着的Jack扑倒在身下，兽性暴露的他扯下男孩的短裤和白衬衫，雪白的裸体上只剩下他最爱的小腿袜与领带。

“Daddy……”Jack水汪汪的眼睛无辜地盯着身后的养父，好像在害怕什么似的，他抓过身边的泰迪熊，搂在怀里。虽然Jack已经和养父做过好多遍了，但每一次他都会让Curtis有一种欺负自己的错觉。“我想要Daddy……想被Daddy干到怀孕哦。”他说着与神情背道而驰的话，勾引身后的养父对自己直接一些。

可这个时候，Curtis却丝毫没有因为自己的撒娇而停下——养父从床头的抽屉里取出避孕套戴上——Jack黯然的目光好比在可惜什么一样。Curtis是对的，谨慎的比自己大一个辈分的养父可不打算铤而走险。

然后，Curtis再也等不下去了。他摁着Jack的腰，拨开对方几乎能反弹的翘臀，才释放完的阴茎迅速硬回来。Jack两片红肿的阴唇一跳一跳地弹动，Curtis用干净的指头埋进之间，左右翻开后，那里竟然不可置信张成一个小嘴——把脸埋入枕头的乖孩子兴奋地发出呻吟，Curtis把龟头推进那枚小穴，Jack马上就含住了——然后Jack迫不及待地用手爱抚外露的软糯阴蒂，怀中小熊的毛发被不小心弄脏，他还假装不知道。

“我们可以干一点更特别的，不过你也许会有点……疼？”Curtis趴在Jack身后，他让Jack的大腿完全贴上床褥，没有的阴茎在床单上摩擦，尽管这并不会给这个小宝贝带来任何快感，“可以吗？”

“如果Daddy想做，那就干我好了……”Jack笑着啄了一下Curtis的鼻尖，“所以……？”话音降落，Jack像被什么刺激了一样惊叫了起来——Curtis往他的后穴插进了一节指头，陌生而奇怪的快感与被干雌穴的虽然全然不同，乃至有点疼……可慢慢地，Jack居然感到不可思议的舒服。“Daddy要同时……干两处吗……？”Jack的声音断断续续的，还带着不起眼的哭腔。雌穴的硬物一点一点地深入着，后穴的手指也变成了两根，但他想象不到Curtis往他的后穴放进了多少……怪异的疼痛感越来越酥麻，那两根指头隔着中间那薄薄的一层，与火热的阴茎齐头并进，Jack既期待又害怕。“好奇怪……好奇怪噢……”

“别怕，来，让Daddy抱抱你。”Curtis的脸颊磨蹭着Jack后脑勺的柔顺黑发，他低沉的音色说着一些像哄孩子似的，又听不清楚的话语，Jack仿佛产生了Daddy并不是在侵犯自己，而是哄他入睡的错觉。乖孩子抱着泰迪熊，配合着Daddy的插入而磨蹭，Jack不由自主地啃咬起小熊棉花填充的耳朵。

Curtis壮实的肌肉紧贴着Jack的背脊，他深肤色的手臂环到Jack的胸前，Jack白皙的两条胳膊急忙抱住了它。然后条充满安全感的手臂在Jack的不情愿中挣脱了，顺延着身体曲线一路往下，Curtis一手扶着Jack的腰，一手轻轻地操对方稍微干燥的后穴，他平整的指头探索着，渐渐地，在Curtis经过某点小小的凸起时，身下人禁不住尖叫了一下。

Jack赶忙捂着脱口而出的嘴巴，Curtis却连连称赞。然后，Daddy的阴茎在雌穴内一插到底，后穴的手指快速地来回摩擦Jack的G点。双重的快感徐徐来袭，Jack瞪大眼睛，失神的灰绿眼睛被刺激得失控地流着生理泪水，微启的小嘴语无伦次地鸣叫，腰肢伴随Curtis的操控有节奏地起伏着。仅仅是如此简单的缓慢抽插，Jack就在Curtis套着避孕套的龟头外潮吹了。“唔啊……好舒服……好喜欢啊，好棒……呜呜呜……”Jack哭喊着想要更多，Curtis把他翻了起身，合拢他的双腿让他更好地夹紧手指与阴茎，让他的乖孩子在前后夹攻下获得更极致的欢愉。

两下梳理好Jack干净的黑发，Curtis把他放到腰上骑着自己大腿，他把手指从后穴抽了出来，掰开Jack雪白的腿根，让精神恍惚的他亲自翻开两片阴唇，从阴茎的顶端坐了进去。无论什么时候，Curtis知道Jack最喜欢骑乘的姿势，他的宝贝儿曾经不小心说漏嘴，这样才能完全吃掉Daddy的大家伙。

过分的填充让Jack不得不内八脚，满是精液的脚趾抓得连床单也泛起折痕。他扶着Curtis放在大腿下的手背，弓着腰的他低头便能看到Daddy只剩下根部的黑粗阴茎和浑圆的阴囊，地心引力下流出的潮吹水还把Curtis的耻毛搞湿得一塌糊涂。“全部进去了……唔……怎么办。”他看着那片皱皱的肚皮，最轻地呼吸也能带来一片涟漪，Jack更是隐约看到薄薄的小腹下，完全被自己吃掉的Curtis的阳具。

不用说做到明天早上，现在的Jack已经精疲力竭，他费劲地瘫软在Daddy的怀里求饶。Curtis抵不过自己的娇气，他帮助Jack托起腿，再慢慢放下。Jack窄窄的小道又爽又麻，他感到某处热热的，但他小巧的男性特征一点也没有射精的迹象。“想嘘嘘……”Jack嘟囔着，他当然知道，自己要是会射精才怪呢，但他也明白，Daddy是不会在这种情况下好声好气地抱他到洗手间的。

“Jackie……”Curtis叹了口气，完全没有他的办法，他已经十六岁的乖孩子还是尿床了。Jack在Daddy抱起腿根插着的姿势下顺便给自己把尿，毫不在乎洁白的真丝床单被自己的尿湿得了金黄一片。

Curtis抽出阴茎后飞快地拔掉碍事的套子，往Jack的股缝塞了进去。他在Jack圆润的屁股上又射了一次，顺便把多余的挂在龟头的精水蹭到宝贝儿的股缝去。Curtis捞起Jack软趴趴的腰肢，惩罚般地抽了两下屁股，“坏孩子，又尿床了。”然后他捧起Jack的脸，深情地吻了他挚爱的宝贝。

Jack的心里高兴得不行——他的目的又达到了，十六岁还尿床才不是什么丢脸的事，毕竟，他又有充分的理由到Daddy的房间睡去了。


	5. Get Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上  
> 金主Curtis×艳星Jack  
> ABO

_Get Free_

 

黄昏时分，街头熙熙攘攘的。气温仍未下降，焦躁的人们加快脚步，仿佛都在赶着日落前完成手头上的工作。车水马龙的街道上井然有序，街角拐弯的一家不起眼的书摊公然出售成人杂志，穿着米黄色经典大衣的绅士抓过最后一本不过今天才发售的色情刊物，把羞于公开的封面藏进夹克内层，窃喜地甩出百元大钞，头也不回地踏上最后一班电车。

Jack Benjamin扯起滑落的丝袜，他已经连续三天都在这种高强度下的进行拍摄工作了，浓妆也不过勉强遮盖他憔悴的神色，但在摄影师把灯光调节好后，敬业的模特立即露出让每个Alpha为之疯狂的妩媚眼神。谁让他是当下最炙手可热的艳星？就在几年前，Barnes宣布息影的消息轰动了整个娱乐圈，随后他的最后一套写真更是被拍出万元高价。那时候，几乎所有的媒体人都是一边倒，有人甚至断言，这个世纪最漂亮的Omega已经陨落。

但大众的注意力是短暂的，食色性也，上帝亲手创造的美丽尤物再次把Alpha们迷得神魂颠倒。Jack还记得，踏入这行的初衷只是为了轻松地赚点快钱而已，谁能料到只占了杂志最便宜位置的他，连戏服也没人愿意提供的他，却一下子俘虏了一大批异性。无意间，他那套挫劣的遮住校徽的制服写真让他一炮而红，寥寥几天，那本杂志竟然卖出了前辈息影后的最好成绩。

他是隐瞒身份的落魄Omega贵族，娇俏的脸蛋，雪白的肌肤和柔顺的黑发，是当下影坛最受欢迎的类型之一。天色已晚，Jack狼狈地提起不合脚的高跟鞋落地，他们才完成了拍摄进度的三分之一，麻木的同事已经在准备正点下班了，他们早已看惯这张漂亮的脸蛋，随便收拾了一下后，把钥匙扔在桌上，即使漂亮的人儿露出哀求的眼神挽留也无济于事。

“反正明天你还得是最早到达的那位。”陪伴了模特一天的上司终于能下班了，他以命令的口吻说着，把重要文件抱起来就出了门。

于是Jack只好独自留在工作室里收拾。夜空澄澈，他慢悠悠地脱下累赘的装饰，趴在沙发上打算歇一会。“反正也不急着回家，说不定晚点还能买到打折的食物呢。”茶几上放着杂志这半年的出版物，Jack瞥了一眼，一半以上都是刊登着自己的封面。据说Barnes嫁入了一位资本家的豪门，光这个名衔就让Jack羡慕不已，妄想自己也能钓到金主就好了。空无一人的房间里，Jack可以尽情地放开，他打开了办工作下的冰柜，竟然找到了一瓶编辑私藏的威士忌，调皮的本性让他禁不住美酒的诱惑。Jack粗鲁地掰开瓶盖，纤细的手臂用力举起酒瓶，让殷红的唇瓣吸吮瓶口，把金黄色的酒精一饮而尽。

或许脾气暴躁的上司会让自己丢了工作，但Jack不打算再去考虑这些有的没的，没法休假的他需要尽情地任性一个晚上。

他很快就醉了。Jack衣衫不整地软倒在沙发上，迷糊中的他伸出一条胳膊本能地寻找降温方法。不知道是不是幻觉，工作室的门被推开了，Jack勉强抬起头瞥了一眼，但他没有多虑，酒精上劲的他更是一边撕扯身上黏糊的戏服，一边摸索冷气遥控，三心两意的不小心把酒精打翻在身上。

 

Curtis打算趁这晚上的空档拿回之前临时存在编辑部的一瓶酒。名贵的美酒虽然让人挂心，但繁忙的公事让他不得不拖延到这个时候。电梯门刚开，空气中隐约透露着难以言喻的香甜，Alpha的感官尤其灵敏，信息素宛如慢性毒药，不知不觉中他湛蓝的瞳孔条件反射般地放大，但Curtis没有重视，只是抑制着胡思乱想，暗地嘲笑自己，可能只是太久没有进行性生活而产生幻觉了吧。

门没有锁，Curtis轻易推开了那道走廊深处的木门。

“唔嗯……”Jack躺在沙发上，酒瓶摔在一旁，美酒洒得浸湿了地毯。酒量再好的人也不可能一次过喝掉一瓶威士忌，可偏偏这个调皮的Omega倒把剩下的美酒全部浪费了。

换作是别人，Curtis早已把警卫叫上来了。可偏偏眼前醉倒的美人儿是公司最当红的小明星，那张过目不忘的脸蛋被醺得白里透红，姣好的身材毫无防备地在沙发上扭动。Jack并不认识自己的老板吗？还是故意装作看不见？Curtis并不觉得两个问题之间有什么实质的区别，于是他凑到Jack的面前，强作镇定地打了招呼。

“晚上好，我的天使。”Curtis站到落地窗前，影子罩盖着Jack半个身体。

“你好……？嗯，你是谁？”Jack不以为然。天使是他上一部写真的着装，难道他的狂热影迷已经疯狂到这个地步了么，楼下的安保都去干嘛了。Jack想着，不耐烦地挥挥手，“我现在很忙。”他公关式地应付着，又补充了一句，“这是私人地方。”

整栋大厦都是我的。Curtis轻笑，他蹲下抚上Jack精致的脸，扑面而来的Omega香气与先前的错觉一模一样。他对上了Jack失焦的双眸，Omega迷茫而诱人的神色迅速俘虏了身经百战的Alpha。Curtis秉持着最后的自制力，他替Jack拉起滑落的肩带，口不对心地询问，“你喝得很醉，需要我送你回家吗？”

本来Curtis已经不打算追究名贵美酒这事了，偏偏Jack的酒劲这个时候上来。不知道是异性相吸的原因，还是他的脑袋已经糊掉，Jack一把抓住了Curtis的领带，在对方准备推开的时候恰好低声喘息了一声，“嗯……”Omega发红的眼睛被泪水占满。两人越是靠近，气氛越是诡异。Jack感到脖子下的腺体拼命地跳动着，耳朵不听使唤地嗡鸣。他感到莫名的烦躁，丁字裤勒紧的下体瘙瘙痒痒的，Jack当着Curtis的面夹紧双腿，又因腿间过热而反复开合。挫劣的伪装全都被Curtis近距离目睹了。

“你知道吗，Alpha们拼命买光你的杂志，目的就是敦促我们给你发行全裸写真，”Curtis低语，他怜悯地看着明明在发情却不自知的Jack，“就连我参加商业宴会的时候，在盥洗室里也能听见你的名字，那些老色鬼自以为是地掏出你的照片，趁着休息的空档来讨论你还是不是个处。”

Jack听不进Curtis的自言自语。他委屈地闷哼着，似乎对身体突然的变化感到困惑和害怕，他甚至不敢抬起腰，因为他知道他的内裤，不，那两块小小的布料彻底湿掉了。Jack从未考虑过该怎么应对类似突发状况，好比经纪人让他参加公众活动时总会强迫他吞下一整版抑制剂，就是为了避免这种情况发生。工作的忙碌更是让他没有心思去考虑性爱，可笑的是，作为一个情色写真明星，作为无数Alpha幻想中的性爱对象，Jack没有性与欲的生活难以置信般持续了这么久。“抱歉……我……我不太舒服。”Jack这才意识到面前一身西服的男人是个Alpha，他慌张地爬了起来，打算从Curtis的胳膊间逃脱出去。

“但是你喝掉了我的威士忌，”Curtis拦住了想要逃跑的Omega，Jack的腿软得根本站不稳，被Curtis轻轻一撩，便直直地倒在对方洋溢着淡香水的干净怀抱中，“就这样逃跑是否说不过去呢？宝贝。”Curtis捧起Jack纤细的手腕，胡子蹭了蹭Omega涂着闪亮甲油的指尖，似吻非吻地玩弄Jack瘦削的手背。他可不能把Jack放走，这样美艳的Omega在晚上危险的大街上游荡，被Alpha生吞活剥掉他的小美人可怎么办。

“什么……你的酒？”Jack也思考过编辑怎么可能买得起这么贵的酒，他这才回忆起上司前几天特意嘱咐大家要小心老板这瓶玩意来着。“天哪，是那瓶好几万美金的威士忌吗！”Jack大惊失色，情动的身体却只能偎依在Curtis怀里一动也不能动。

Curtis分开了Jack的腿，他的手掌覆盖在Omega娇嫩的大腿内侧上，圆润的屁股因为Jack的挣扎抖动了几下，“别一副不情愿的样子，Jackie？”Curtis疑惑地喊了一声Jack的昵称，谁料身下的小宝贝一点也不会撒谎，害羞得把脸埋进了自己的胸口。

“Everett……Everett先生。”Jack终于意识到环抱着自己的正是老板Curtis Everett了。他和Curtis一同翻进窄小沙发里，在月色的映照下扯开酒精泡过的情趣戏服。既然拍摄全裸写真已经提上了日程，那……先在自己的老板面前脱光也有什么关系呢。他光滑的肌肤浑然不知地洋溢着剧烈的Omega信息素，柔软的胸膛一起一伏，Jack拉过Curtis的手，让那双粗糙的大手触碰他渴望被爱抚的胸部与腰肢，让Curtis的脸埋进自己温热的项窝，让对方知道……他是多么想被干。

即使是在镜头面前大胆地卖弄风骚的色情艳星，私底下也有如此羞涩的一面。Curtis对Jack的反差甚是喜爱，他不停地热吻Omega的香脖与脸庞，把Jack甜腻的红唇妆都要弄花了。Omega的戏服是一条吊带束腰连衣裙，在恶趣味的设计下，只要Curtis稍微把腰带松开，身下香艳的Jack就马上被剥得只剩漆皮项圈，两块小小三角布做的比基尼内衣和同色的丁字裤了。

“我开始妒忌你的摄影师了”Curtis把手指伸进内衣的小布料里面，食指和拇指分别揉捏Jack两颗圆滑挺立的乳尖，“这种衣服明明跟裸体没有区别。”

“嗯……啊啊……”Jack的腿跨在Curtis的腰侧，这个姿势让他无法反抗，“可，可他们从来都没有非礼过我啊……”高浓度酒精与Omega信息素交织在一起，成为了世界上最魅惑的气味，Curtis明显膨胀的裤裆隔着一层碍事的布料顶着自己湿滑的雌穴，Jack正犹豫着要不要主动替对方解开皮带，Alpha已经用厚实的手指推开了他的私处了。

“真湿……”Curtis的两枚指头分别揉开两片软厚的阴唇，指腹故意扫过挺翘的阴蒂，Jack抬起腰张望自己被玩弄的雌穴，香汗淋漓的肚皮皱皱的，却又软又滑，“替你舔阴又是多少Alpha梦寐以求的活儿呢。”Alpha有意无意地进行言语挑逗，同时拨开无精打采的Omega阴茎，扒开敏感的两片软肉，试图在娇嫩狭窄的肉道间挤进一根指头。

“呜……不……”Jack央求了起来。他的毛刮得很干净，粉红的私处在Curtis的眼下一览无遗，被搓揉的雌穴情难自禁地流出黏黏的淫水，翻开的肉壁娇艳欲滴，错位的内衣让他俏皮的乳尖同时露了出来，穿着不伦不类衣服的Jack在Curtis的眼里更是诱惑上一个档次。

“亲爱的，你该不会真是个零经验的雏儿吧。”Curtis淡定地说着，内心却是又惊又喜。他怎么可能不喜欢Jack呢？光是外貌就足以让他喜欢得死心塌地了。出乎意料的是，他可爱的模特还真会遵守公司那套如同摆设的陈年规矩，没有被潜规则，更没有出去接私活。Curtis捞起Omega的细腰，俯身含住Jack饱满的双唇，细细品尝了几秒后，再默默感叹“嗯哼……真是个乖孩子，我的小甜心。”

Jack对自己还是个处子这类夸奖感到不自在。他仰视着Alpha深情的脸，心中的带过一丝疑惑。“怎么了，Everett先生？”Jack纯洁而又无邪的脸与他以往的形象背道而驰，宛如一个安静守身等待属于自己的Alpha开苞的处子Omega。

这一切都让Curtis感到不可思议。Omega的淫穴流淌着春水，他粗暴地扯烂那条湿透的丁字裤，让Jack修长的腿高举过肩膀。Curtis高挺的鼻梁吮吸着浓烈的Omega信息素，肉穴透露的荷尔蒙扑鼻而来，Alpha的舌尖卷起硬翘的阴蒂蹂躏，干燥的嘴唇情不自禁地吻上了Omega那枚温润的、如同汁水充沛蚌肉般光滑厚熟的甜蜜雌穴。


	6. Get Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中  
> 金主Curtis×艳星Jack  
> ABO

_Get Free_

 

Jack趴在沙发的扶手上，小小的脑袋埋进交叠的手臂之间。那件烂掉的可怜内裤被勒紧在一侧大腿，Curtis掰开了他嫩白的臀瓣，Omega娇小的阳具挂在腿间轻轻摇晃，沾满了从雌穴那流泻下来的汁液。露骨的吮吸声从背后传来，形状漂亮尾椎骨凹了进去，衬托得屁股更加挺翘，尚能保持意识的Jack不自觉地反抗，正要把腿并拢一下时，却立刻被Alpha抓紧腿根往两边拉开了。

湿漉凹凸的舌尖挤进了阴道的入口，快速的舔动使得入侵几乎钻到一寸深的肉道里。Curtis颇好的技巧终于有适当的场合让他发挥，他双唇用力一吻，在Jack“嗯啊”一声下往前踉跄后，接着便慢慢咽下了Omega小穴被刺激后瞬间流淌出来的甘甜花蜜。“你好多水……”咕噜的吞咽声暗示着Alpha得到满足，Curtis温柔的嗓音低沉安稳。只是一个小小的潮涌而已，Jack的身体就控制不住地把穴道开口张得更大更开。

“这是你的本能，Jackie，别再抵抗了宝贝，看着你矜持的样子，我真替你感到难受。”Curtis把拇指按在雌穴入口，下一秒，Alpha的整根指头顿时被那圈弹性十足的肉吸了进去。Alpha耐心地用指头围着涌动着春水的穴口打转，鲜红细嫩的肉被一点一点撑大，直到足以承受真正硬物的捅入。Curtis零碎的吻分别落在Jack弹动的翘臀和脊椎上，意味深长的“啾啾”声惹得身下的Omega打了个冷颤，然后他的另一只手慢慢地从腰侧探进腹部，再越过阴茎，捏起外扩阴唇内的那颗小小的、半硬的软肉。

“嗯——”Jack失声喊叫，激动得挺腰弹动，同时敏感的后穴又吸进了Curtis的拇指，他感觉到整个关节都被自己下面的小嘴咬住了。阴蒂也被Curtis爱抚着，在对方强势的前后夹攻下，Omega根本无处可逃。

“这才是一个艳星该有的样子，假如能把这样的你拍成写真该多好。”在自己的引导下，Curtis身下的Omega无意中挺腰，他知道Jack饥渴无比的身体快要招架不住种种挑逗了，他的胸肌隔着衬衫磨蹭Omega冒出薄汗的娇嫩背部，微凉的鼻尖与濡湿的舌头由股间扫至香肩，再从上往下了好几个来回，Curtis宛若野兽一样仔细感应猎物的脉搏跳动，然后刹那间扑上去，啃咬Jack绷紧的肩膀。“真香……”Omega身上惹人喜爱的信息素迸发到极致，Curtis用力吻上了Jack脖子上急促弹跳着的腺体，过度的疼爱让Omega娇贵的脖子上留下好几枚具有侵犯意义的赤色吻痕。

暧昧的试探应该到此为止了。Curtis解开了裤头，壮观的雄性象征热辣地怕打在Omega发烫的股缝里，他抓住茎身在两片湿腻的外阴之间摩擦了几下，剥脱包皮的龟头高挺着，透明的前液从前端慢慢渗出，更甚流进到Omega的身上，与那些甜腻的信息素融为一体。

“别蹭了……Everett先生……受不了了……”妩媚的艳星发出了全世界Alpha为之倾倒的恳求，Jack回头探望，被泪水侵占的双眸充满了欲望。

“喊我Curt，宝贝。”Curtis亲了一下Jack完美的侧脸，体贴得像在哄世界上最棒的心肝宝贝似的。

“Curt……求你了Curt……！”青筋暴起的黑粗阳具直直地挤进Omega的雏穴，生涩的穴口有点招架不住般发生收缩。Jack被Curtis紧紧地拥在怀里，从享受的瞬间过渡到煎熬，“啊……疼……Curt，Curt！我疼——”Jack尖叫了起来，经历过前戏本应润滑得很彻底了，可Curtis几乎比平常人大上一倍的尺寸实在让作为处子的自己有点吃不消了，“呜呜……Curt……”Jack委屈得哭出声音，奶声奶气的撒娇让Curtis心疼极了。

“别哭，我的宝贝，我的乖Jackie。”Curtis抽插的动作渐渐放缓，他小心翼翼地压在Jack的背上，手心分别Omega被冷略的双乳，“让Daddy揉揉你的胸部？”Jack仿佛尚未发育一样的美乳垂在胸前，在地心引力下方才略略鼓起一点。Alpha反复捏了捏充血的乳尖，把不算丰满的稚嫩乳肉握在手心轻力搓玩，然后手指夹住尖端的同时按压白滑的胸部，做出如同挤奶一样的动作。

难道Curtis也有恋胸情结吗？Jack不解，他还是个处子呢，即使再使劲按摩，胸部也不会有任何奶水的。Omega全身上下的感官是相通的，Jack渐渐地觉得穴道里好像又湿了，守处过长的身体深处热热地泄出一阵潮水，“嗯……”Jack迟缓地呜咽了一声，紧接着的是Alpha猛烈的操弄。

错觉中，Jack的胸部好像变大了一点。Curtis抽插着Omega春水四溢的阴穴，肉茎不适摩擦到对方失去阴唇保护的软糯阴蒂，通红的肉珠暴露在干燥的空气里，Alpha沾了些交合处流出的淫水，用指腹把它打湿了同时捏揉，两根手指扒开旁边充满敏感神经的软肉，专注地一边捏住这颗软蒂一边操进Omega的肉道，时快时慢的抚慰折磨得Jack快要疯掉了。

Jack已经没有力气拒绝Curtis占有自己了。他像个爆发情欲似的的母兽让自己的Alpha操进了子宫，让饱满硕大的龟头死死卡进宫腔，完全地处子之身被在这个醉酒的夜里被开发透彻。“啊……好舒服……”Omega爽到撒不出谎，Jack扭头向Curtis索吻，吻着吻着，湿润雌穴里的阳物在明显地发涨，“Curt……你在成结吗？”Jack没有吃惊，他反而从心底里感到无比的安稳，或许这就是Alpha与Omega交合时的动人之处，获得心爱之人嘉奖自己的生殖结，获得Alpha射满整个子宫的精液，最后获得即将陪伴一生的挚爱。

“Jackie。”Curtis凝视着温顺的Omega，卡进宫颈的硬物只能小幅度地摩擦，Alpha呼唤着对方的爱称，让Jack在自己爱的注视下再一次高潮了——被精液填满的宫内剧烈地释放出一股热流，Omega吃力的抱紧了自己的臂膀，颤抖着身体发出娇喘，然后在肉眼可见的下，Jack的小腹明显地鼓了起来。

“好涨哦，Curt……”Jack腼腆着埋怨他的Alpha，然后覆盖着Curtis的手背一起抚摸薄薄的小肚皮。消掉成结需要好一段时间，Curtis干脆抱起Jack让他坐进怀里，这个姿势让他插得更深了。插入的部位湿漉漉的，他环抱着Jack的同时抚弄亲密的私处，两个人缠绵地接着吻，淌水的腿间差不多把整张沙发都打湿了。“我爱你，宝贝。”Curtis无比想把这一刻定格永远，他主动向Jack告白，“Jackie……我能标记你吗？”

“嗯……”Jack微笑着点头，他的笑容纯真得如安琪儿，无可置疑的他爱上了这个充满魅力的Alpha。接着，他心甘情愿地把腺体送到Curtis嘴边，被这个掠夺自己贞操的Alpha咬破了。

“我爱你。”身材小巧的Omega紧靠着自己，在Jack的新人下，Curtis才把消下一点的阳物慢慢抽出。没有阻挡的穴道连连喷溅淫水，开合的阴道口失去控制般释放出一股又一股的爱液，多余的白浊和潮吹水混合着倾泻而出，Curtis在Jack不知所措的惊叫下替他扩张着外阴，让Omega好好观察自己的肉穴是有多么甜美。

Curtis在Jack享受高潮余韵的期间拿来了干净的毛巾，给宛如纵欲过度似的Omega擦拭身上乱七八糟体液。“亲爱的，你什么时候有空档跟我去约会？”Curtis蹲在沙发旁，向在沙发上卖弄身姿的艳星问道。

“我觉得，当前最重要的是解决我明天的早班。”Jack无精打采地说道，即使快累坏了，他仍旧美丽动人，“钥匙都在我这呢……”

“要不干脆休假一周好了？”Curtis说着，拿出智能手机准备交代任务。

“可截稿日就在后天，Curt，你别太冲动。”

“当下像你一样任劳任怨的小明星还真快绝种了，宝贝儿，”Curtis摸摸Jack疲倦的脸，怜爱地说道，“我反倒挺想钓钓那群老色鬼的胃口。”

“嗯哼……我也爱你嘛。”Jack跃起来抱紧了Curtis的身体，“就算我在镜头前脱得再多，我都是你的……”他拉过Alpha的手，把它放在自己的臀部上，嘟囔着，“第一次都是你的了。”

Curtis懒洋洋地眯起眼睛，喜悦像从天而降般笼罩了他。Alpha抱紧了自己的Omega，亲了又吻。

竟然还真被那群家伙说中了……

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下  
> 金主Curtis×艳星Jack  
> ABO

_Get Free 下_

 

 

老板和当红小明星好上了是圈内公开的秘密，只要娱记找不到证据，他们就能全盘否认。保留人气的手段除了对外的公关以外，还得四处躲避狗仔的偷拍。派对的地点安排在市内最高层建筑的顶层透明酒廊里，好几家杂志社的高层出席都答应了出席。但主办方并没有说明派对的目的是什么，只是交代了他们的老板Curtis Everett打算让大家联络感情。

“我觉得这样穿着太不自在了。”Jack坐在Curtis的腿上，捏起一颗熟透的樱桃扔进对方的烈酒里。贴身的布料包裹着他曼妙的身体，黑色连衣短裙刚好盖过他丝绸质地的丁字内裤，Curtis的手掌搁在他没有布料遮挡的背上摩挲，钻石挂脖背后闪闪发亮的银链子一晃一晃。“这里也是。”涂成鲜红的指尖指了指裙子与大腿交接的凹陷，嘟着艳丽的红唇无奈地撒娇，“看，湿掉了……”

派对上没有劲歌热舞，在含蓄深沉的爵士乐旋律下，Curtis像周围陷入热恋中的情人一样抱紧了怀中的可人儿。他没有回答，伸进口袋里的另一只手摸到了那枚精致的遥控，并暗地把它调到最大。

“嗯……唔——”Jack差点就泄出了惊叫。

“嘘……”

Curtis吻了对方低垂的眉目，嘴角勾起一道不经意的笑。静音设计的情趣玩具在Jack的股间猛烈地振动着，极低的嗡鸣只能被他们两人听见。他反复地试探了Jack大腿内侧的敏感程度，若隐若现的快感折磨得Omega禁不住把他昂贵的衬衫抓皱，在向侍应生递了个眼色后，Curtis一口气把甘甜而又呛口的鸡尾酒干掉。

两颗大小相当的跳蛋被塞进肉道里相互挤压，天生水分充足的Omega不听使唤般地从身体的深处分泌着淫汁，Jack的神智开始变得不清，他急需找一个更加隐蔽的地方跟Curtis摊牌。会演戏的模特倒在老板的怀里被横抱回包厢，即使一脸煞白，Jack那张迷人的脸蛋在短短的几步路里也引来了好几个不懂风情的Alpha的探头慰问。

“没有人会不喜欢你的，Jackie，看见了吗？他们都被你迷死了。”Curtis拍拍Omega高撅着的屁股，让Jack踩着绒面的尖头高跟鞋爬上宽敞的洁白大床。间隔的墙壁是一道深茶色的单向玻璃，里面的人能看到外面，但外面的人除了觉得这是一面深色的镜子外，并不会察觉到荷尔蒙爆棚的涌动。Curtis探身奖励他的宝贝一个轻吻后，握起对方缠着缎带的脚踝缓慢地抚摸着。

Jack挺着腰呻吟，纤细的双手无助般地抓住两旁的被单，好几次按捺不住的自慰都被Curtis阻挠了。“把那两个东西弄出来……赶紧的……要受不了了。”Omega夹紧的双腿间依然不地流着蜜汁，性感的装束更是令人惹火上身。Alpha让脸埋进对方柔软的腹部里，天鹅绒布料迅速皱起一块，Curtis从下往上，扶着Jack的腰肢，放大感官体味对方细腻的Omega信息素，宛如清甜的红梅果香中夹杂着温恬的大马士革玫瑰似的，他把细碎的湿吻分别落在Jack颤抖的手臂与胸上，然后在无法抗衡间压倒不安的Omega，跃起吻上对方火热沾满水光的灵动唇瓣，Jack这才肯放松了一点，回应般拥抱着他的金主缠绵。口红落得Curtis的胡渣也是，Alpha调皮地用胡子蹭蹭Jack骨感的肩膀，让深浅不一的印记点缀对方白皙的美肌。

“给我啦——Curt——Daddy——”Jack变着法子向压在身上的Curtis撒娇，他纵容着处处流连的Curtis，每当以为Curtis无视自己准备抬起脚腿的时候，又被他的Alpha制止了。“里面好麻……”过高频率的跳动持续了好一段时间，明明爽得要命，Jack为了解脱竟撒了一个谎，“赶紧停下来……”

“不要。”Curtis笑了笑。Jack躲躲闪闪的眼神早就被看穿在说谎了，Alpha没有当面揭穿，他猛地抬起对方的一条腿，故意啄了一下大腿内侧。

Omega立即娇媚地喘叫起来，“别——”他绷紧着小腿猝不及防地踢了一下Curtis支撑身体的强壮手臂，咕啾咕啾的水声从私处传来，Jack一张一合着的小穴条件反射地把两枚跳蛋吸到更里面去。

“坏孩子。”Curtis捻起嵌入两片丰润阴唇间的那根丁字裤，把这根布料拨过Jack毫无生气的阴茎上，“Daddy决定不帮你了哦。”他一只手抓起Omega的臀瓣揉玩，笑着地说道，“你得自己把蛋生出来，跪在床上，就……像个女孩儿那样。”接着他拉起不情愿的小美人，仿佛有点强横地连扯带撕般脱掉Jack身上价值不菲的礼服。明知道外面仍有虎视眈眈着潜入派对的记者，Curtis似乎并不在乎裸得只剩下一条不成样子丁字裤的Jack等会如何全身而退。

Jack猫着腰跪了起来，Curtis把手放到他仿佛才经历过二次发育一样的酥胸上，“似乎比上次大了一点，”带着茧子的手指肆意亵玩粉红色的娇挺胸部，拉扯得乳尖发红发热，“很快就要给Daddy生孩子了哦，奶水似乎不太够的样子？”Curtis调侃着，言语撩拨把气氛挑升到更暧昧的层次，眼见身下的Omega在不知不觉中双颊红透，“蛋呢？”

“不行……生不出来的……”Jack看不到自己潮湿的下体，只感觉肉穴的水不听使唤地一股一股涌出，Omega只能内八着脚求饶，他软掉的腰肢发着作用不大的力，藏进又弹又滑肉道里的两枚剧烈震动跳蛋排出还没到一寸，又被迅速吸回去了。两枚卵蛋轮流滑过肉壁，大开的穴口肿胀得像个酒瓶口儿，空荡的入口没有被任何东西填充，Curtis注视着鲜红的阴道里的皱褶层层叠叠地被半透明的淫水渗过，于是便逗玩Jack充血的阴蒂轻轻摩擦，“只用道具就让你如此失态……看，他们都在等着你哦。”

藏匿得再好的狗仔在总裁离场后变得放松，Curtis扫视了茶色玻璃后的大厅，慢慢地解释，“那里，那里，还有这边，他们都在翘首期盼呢。”几个揣着微型相机的商业间谍不约而同的把目光投向包厢门口，殊不知自己早就已经暴露身份了。“怎么样？是不是很兴奋？”啪啪声下，Curtis抽打了Jack软弹的美臀，“别人正等着你出洋相呢，Jackie，瞧，都看过来了哦。”

Jack顺着Curtis的眼神看去，一种被偷窥的莫名羞耻感像巨浪一样盖了过来。“不……别……”一代艳星张开细长的双腿，被塞进跳蛋的自己全裸着身体跪在金主的身前，甘甜通透的Omega蜜汁从私处流到推测，再到被铺上……对Jack进行活色生香的道具调教是多少崇拜自己的Alpha一辈子都盼不来的美差事，难道这是Curtis在宣泄占有欲吗？Jack不禁猜想，他们细心藏匿的爱情，终于要在媒体的镜头下公开了。

“我做不到，Curt……”Jack体力不支般地躺了回去，把一只松软的枕头垫在腰下，“它们跳得太厉害了，完全不听使唤。”Jack皱着眉头，被水雾淹没的眼睛一副快要哭了的表情。Omega柔韧的腰弯成一个好看的弧度，白滑的胸部在暗昧的氛围里高高翘起，灵巧红润的乳尖点缀着这副时候过分苍白的躯体。Jack深知自己的哭脸是Curtis一直以来的软肋，可他的糖心Daddy这次似乎不打算就此作罢。

“不行哦，Jackie，得自己来。”Curtis摇了摇头，“不然以后怎么给Daddy生孩子呢？”

Jack一下子脸红了。Omega认真了起来，沉着气的脑袋一片空白，他猜想跳蛋已经在子宫口外面了，在无毒硅胶蛋完全融化前不把它们排出来，那深爱着自己并一直期待着的爱人一定会很失望的。“Curt……呜呜……”缥缈的呻吟声勾引起Alpha无限美好遐想，Jack双手别扭地抱起两条大腿，如同贝壳那样细致的猩红甲片衬得肌肤更是白了一个度。Omega的脚趾在尖头高跟鞋里绷紧，他屏着呼吸，使劲用腹部的力气把卵蛋排出来。

洞口隐约看到卵蛋白嫩的一头了。“呜哇——”Jack忽然像受惊的猫咪那样弓起了腰，卵蛋“咕噜”地一声回到原位。“啊……那里……”震动物滑过敏感点的快感瞬间把Jack的兴致像火烧森林般迅猛蔓延，阴道里像失禁一样喷出一大股白浊的阴精，均匀地洒在床单上。Jack夹着跳蛋潮吹了，Curtis只感到热烈的Omega信息素扑面而来。

“赶紧把蛋给我生出来。”Alpha第一次如此蛮横地连续抽打Jack的屁股，雪白的臀肉上瞬间增加了几个分明的巴掌印。不愿承认的是，Curtis确实有点不甘Jack在没被自己干的情况下就独自享受潮吹快感了。

“是……是的Daddy……”Jack应和着，意图继续把卵蛋往外排。强忍高潮是违背Omega天性的煎熬，尤其是那枚硕大的跳蛋经过G点时，Jack几乎是抽泣着，才稍微分散到注意力来专注把它们排出体外。“快好了吗……？”累透了的Omega问道。Jack边排卵边抬起头，其中一枚卵蛋已经顺利地“生”出来了，圆润的白蛋仍然疯狂地在床褥上弹动着，滚向床单的另一边。

“Jackie，你真美……你看你的胸部……放任着不管多可怜。”Curtis有点猴急似的扑上来啃咬他的胸部，放在Jack阴道外的手用两根手指支开两片肥厚的肉唇，“Daddy帮你……催情？”

“嗯……嗯！”Jack诺诺地应允，在放松片刻后，Curtis不停地吸弄自己贫瘠的乳肉，好不容易集中的注意力又被捣乱的Alpha打散了。“Daddy好坏哦……”Jack无可奈何地放纵Curtis的恶作剧，在Alpha小小的帮忙下，终于鼓足劲儿把剩下的那枚跳蛋排出来了。一种难言的空虚感突然让Jack失落起来，Alpha抱着他吻着他，痴情的信息素撩逗着Jack名为爱欲的念头。“干进来……Curt，现在就要……”被性欲蒙蔽双眼的Omega自作主张地伸手解开衣冠整齐的Alpha的裤头，“我要你，Daddy……我想要极了……”现在的他脑子里只剩下那根高昂的流着水的鸡巴操自己的想法，Jack十足一只爆发了原始渴求的小母兽。

“我的坏男孩儿。”Curtis抓住Jack的腋下，狠狠地用舌吻惩罚了他。然后，小母兽的Alpha趴在了Omega的身上，西装衬衫与外套时不时把Jack娇贵的身体擦得通红，Curtis没有多话，硬起的大家伙抵住水流不止的嫩滑穴口，扶起肿胀的根部趁着浊水的润滑干了进去。“宝贝儿……你到底是有多饥渴呢。”Curtis的指腹描绘着Jack阴唇内侧的嫩肉，“小穴几乎是合不起来了，亲爱的。”

才被跳蛋调教扩张过的肉道绞紧了热烫的阳具，Jack肆无忌惮的叫床声仿佛把置身事外，他的腰被Curtis抱起来，屁股被两只大手紧紧抓住，手指甚至抓进了白花花的臀肉里。金主的小婊子喜欢野蛮的性爱，喜欢那种毫不留情地把精液灌进温床那种畅快淋漓的快感。“Curt……”Jack伸出手让Curtis拥抱自己，他知道怎样讨好对方，于是他舔湿手指，沿着香脖往下，在Alpha的眼下爱抚自己的美妙胴体，“要射在里面才行……我想要。”纯情的脸部表情与放荡的肢体语言恰恰相反，Jack的小手捧起Alpha挂在阴茎下被爱液浇湿的囊袋，撅噘蜜糖小嘴夸奖，“Daddy精子真多……”

我的小甜心，我的小婊子。Curtis得意地干着自己一手调教出来的淫荡艳星，他的Jack终于不再是台前性感台后青涩的小处子了。Omega撒着娇，奶猫一样腻歪的软舌主动撬开Curtis的嘴唇，卷起对方的舌头主动与自己的Alpha接着吻，然后抬起腰配合着Curtis的节奏上下抽动。“永不知足的坏孩子……”似是非是的赞赏让Jack舒服地闷哼着，享受着Curtis给他的几次完全数抽出又深深刺入的鲜明快感，腰肢贴着对方的腹肌起起落落，直至棱角分明的肉结卡在宫口上，让浓稠的微凉精液喷涌而入Omega润泽炙热的子宫深处。

“等会儿该怎么离开才行，这么多人在外面呢。”神智清醒些许的Jack脸上扫过一丝担忧，“刚才的记者还没走。”

“宝贝儿，”Curtis缠上他的Omega，未消除的结跟着带来摩擦，身下的小美人红着脸喘着息，Jack连呼吸都是香甜的味道。“可是，我并不打算再隐瞒下去了，亲爱的……不是说好要给我生孩子的吗？”

Curtis亲亲Jack妆花的脸蛋，殊不知他的Omega倒认真了起来。Jack思索了一会，说道，“那可不行，杂志得卖不出去了，你又不是不知道现在编辑部盈利一直都很少……”

“这个问题我明白，可是最重要的是，Omega已经不再是色情杂志的中流砥柱了，Jackie，你不知道很多Omega也喜欢看帅气的Alpha吗？是时候做出改变了，亲爱的，网上吸引人眼球的Alpha们多得是，比如那个什么……Johnny Storm。”

“你要和我结婚吗？Curt……”

Jack小心谨慎地询问，伶俐的绿眼睛慌张地瞥向另一方。他的愿望要实现了吗……像前辈那样嫁入豪门的……肤浅愿望？

“当然，我们先公开，”Curtis亲了亲他的额头，就像安慰一只小兔子一样，“求婚这种事情还得让我来。”

Jack咧开嘴笑了，笑着笑着又啜泣着哭了。

“但，但是现在……不行……我还没化好妆。”


End file.
